Revenge
by Dani Criss
Summary: Hace 5 años Cooper fue asesinado en Kappa Tau Gamma y ahora Blaine ingresa en esa hermandad para sentirse más unido a su hermano. Según Cooper la hermandad era el mejor sitio en el que había estado pero pronto Blaine iba a vivir una de sus peores pesadillas.
1. Chapter 1

Ahora que he terminado mi época de exámenes voy a empezar con este nuevo fic. Lo cierto es que había tenido en mente dos posibles fics pero finalmente me decanté por este. Espero que os guste. Lo he puesto en M porque habrá muertes y alguna que otra escena de sexo.

 **CAPÍTULO 1: PILOTO**

Blaine y su padre James habían metido la última maleta de Blaine en el coche. Después de hacerlo se metieron en el coche y se dirigieron a Nueva York y es que Blaine por fin iba a mudarse allí para poder estudiar en Nueva York. James no estaba muy de acuerdo con que se fuera allí ya que no le hacía mucha gracia el ambiente que había allí y sobretodo porque su hijo no solamente quería ir a la universidad sino que quería entrar en una hermandad ya que su hermano también estuvo en una. Como de momento no se había unido a ninguna hermandad Blaine iba a compartir el cuarto con otro chico. Cuando llegaron al cuarto James intentó convencer a Blaine de que no se uniera a ninguna hermandad.

\- ¿De verdad Blaine que quieres unirte a la hermandad de Kappa Tau Gamma?

\- Sí, papá.

\- Pero ¿por qué? ¿No ves lo que le pasó a tu hermano hace 5 años?

\- Si todos pensáramos como tú nadie haría nada que quisiera. Si quiero hacerlo es porque quiero sentirme más conectado con él. Todos los días hablaba de lo maravilloso que era estar en una hermandad así que por supuesto que quiero estar allí.

\- Lo puedo entender cariño pero no estamos hablando de cualquier cosa. Te estoy hablando de que allí murió tu hermano hace 5 años.

 _Hace 5 años_

Hace 5 años en la hermandad de Kappa Tau Gamma estaban dando una fiesta. Las fiestas de Kappa eran conocidas por su alto contenido en alcohol y drogas. En aquella fiesta los universitarios estaban dando una fiesta y como era normal todos estaban bebiendo, drogándose y bailando al ritmo de la música. Uno de los novatos subió al cuarto de aseo de la segunda planta y allí se encontró en uno chico bañándose en la bañera completamente desnudo. Lo curioso es que la bañera estaba llena de líquido rojo. Aquel chico se pensó que era vino y decidió probarlo. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no era vino sino que era sangre. El novato se fue de allí corriendo e intentó avisar al presidente de la hermandad pero nadie hizo nada para ayudarle. Cuando volvió al aseo intentó mirar si tenía pulso pero ya era demasiado tarde, el chico había muerto. El chico muerto no era ni más ni menos que Cooper Anderson, el hermano de Blaine.

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

\- Papá, ya te he dicho que pienso ir. Y si te preocupa ese tema lo único que te puedo decir es que tendré cuidado.

\- Tu hermano también lo tenía y, sin embargo ...

\- Las cosas han cambiado papá. Sí, la gente se emborracha y se droga pero ya sabes de sobra que yo no lo hago y no tengo intención de hacerlo.

\- Prométeme que me llamaras cada día y que si ves algo sospechoso llamarás a la policía.

\- Lo haré.

Entonces James abrazó a su hijo. Mientras le estuvo abrazando entró un chico rubio entro en la habitación con una maleta y una mochila. En cuanto aquel chico rubio dejó sus cosas James se fue de la habitación y aquel chico comenzó a hablar.

\- ¡Guau! Nunca había visto a un padre preocupado por su hijo porque ... ¿es tu padre no?

\- Sí. Está demasiado preocupado. Le intento calmar pero creo que es imposible. ¿Eres Sam?

\- Sí, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Cuando me matrículé me dijeron que un chico llamado Sam iba a ser mi compañero de cuarto.

\- ¿En serio te lo dijeron? A mi no me dijeron nada.

\- Pues entonces me presento. Soy Blaine Anderson y voy a ser tu compañero de piso.

\- Encantado.

\- Lo mismo digo.

\- No entiendo por qué se pone tan preocupado tu padre por el hecho de que vayas a ir a la universidad.

\- No es por eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que quiero unirme a una hermandad y mi padre no está muy de acuerdo con ello.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- La de Kappa Tau Gamma. Deberías unirte también.

\- No es que sea anti hermandades pero ¿por qué?

\- Mi hermano estuvo allí y según me contó fue lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida y quiero vivir las mismas experiencias que él.

\- ¿No crees que deberías de vivir las tuyas propias?

\- Sí, pero ...

\- ¿Pero?

\- Mi hermano murió hace 5 años y quiero sentirme más unido a él y aunque parece una tontería si me uniera a la hermandad estaría más unido a él.

\- No es ninguna tontería.

\- ¿Podrías acompañarme? Así al menos no iré sólo.

\- E... está bien.

Mientras Blaine y Sam estuvieron hablando la decana Sue estaba en su despacho cuando entró un chico con una cresta muy enfadado.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres decana Sylvester?

\- Quería hablarte de las admisiones en tu hermandad.

\- Sabes que yo tengo absoluto control sobre quien elijo para entrar.

\- Lo siento pero no. Me han llegado a mis odios que planeabais hacer viejas tradiciones que están prohibidas en el campus.

\- La gente que odia las hermandades te dirá eso para que cerremos las hermandades pero no tienes pruebas de eso.

\- De hecho las tengo Puckerman así que me temo que voy a tener que sancionaros.

\- ¿Vas a cerrar las hermandades? Porque no puedes hacerlo.

\- De hecho podría hacerlo pero tengo un mayor castigo para ti y los de tu hermandad.

\- ¿Qué clase de castigo quieres imponer?

\- Muy sencillo. Estoy harta de que en las hermandades sólo se les da oportunidad a aquellos estudiantes que son ricos y populares así que a partir de ahora va a poder entrar cualquiera, repito CUALQUIERA a tu hermandad salvo que YO lo considere inoportuno.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Eso es ir contra de la naturaleza de estatus de las personas.

\- No, no lo es. Vosotros ibais a incumplir varias leyes. Es eso o cierro la hermandad. Tu verás pero no creo que quieras cerrar la hermandad ¿me equivoco?

\- Esto ... esto es un farol. No sabes cómo jodernos a mi y a mi hermandad y estás poniendo esta nueva ley para jodernos cuando no tienes pruebas.

\- ¿Quieres pruebas? Aquí las tienes.

Entonces la decana Sylvester le enseñó las pruebas y el presidente de Kappa Tau Gamma se quedó sorprendido porque realmente les había descubierto así que cogió las fotos y las destrozó.

\- Puedes romperlas, ¿acaso te crees que soy tan idiota como para hacer solamente una copia? Lo siento Puckerman pero tu reinado se ha acabado y ahora tu hermandad se llenara de frikis y como intentes espantarlos te expulsaré a ti y a tus amigos de la universidad.

Tras decirle eso Puck se fue enfadado del despacho de la decana Sylvester.

Pasó la tarde con tranquilidad hasta que llegó la noche. En Kappa Tau Gamma lo tenían todo preparado para el período de reclutación de novatos. El presidente Noah Puckerman junto con el vicepresidente Finn Hudson y el tesorero Kurt Hummel abrieron las puertas de la hermandad y poco a poco se fue llenando de futuros candidatos.

Por suerte para Puck el castigo de la decana Sylvester no había servido para nada ya que la gente que se había presentado hasta ahora eran justo el tipo de alumnos que estaba buscando Puck por lo que todo estaba saliendo según su plan. Sin embargo media hora más tarde Puck vio como su plan se iba a echar hacia atrás cuando de repente apareció la decana Sylvester junto a Blaine, Sam, Jake (el hermano de Puck al que tanto odiaba), Joe (un chico cristiano) y Artie (un chico en silla de ruedas). La decana Sylvester y el resto de alumnos entraron dentro de la casa, concretamente Sue se puso en la sala principal de la casa y se sacó un megáfono y empezó a gritar: "Noticias frescas de Kappa Tau Gamma, yo, la decana Sylvester he creado una nueva norma en la que a partir de ahora cualquier estudiante, repito "CUALQUIER ESTUDIANTE" que esté interesado en entrar en la hermandad podrá hacerlo y si tiene algún problema que hable conmigo que me aseguraré de que cualquier estudiante entra en esta hermandad"

Tras decir esa frase la gente empezó a huir despavorida de la casa con excepción de Blaine, Sam, Jake, Joe y Artie quienes permanecieron en la casa pese al disgusto de Puck. A pesar del disgusto Puck cogió a Finn y a Kurt y empezó a reirse. Extrañado, Kurt le preguntó

\- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿No ves que la decana se ha salido con la suya?

\- Ay, Kurt. No lo entiendes. Puede que la decana haya ganado la batalla pero no la guerra. No pienso parar hasta hacer que esos enclenques abandonen la hermandad.

\- Pero ... si está tu propio hermano entre ese grupo.

\- Precisamente por ser mi hermano se irá el primero. Representa todo lo contrario a lo que soy. No quiero que la gente me relacione con él.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

¿Qué os parecido el capítulo? Por favor dejad alguna review.

El próximo capítulo lo publicaré el próximo domingo 27 de diciembre. Esta vez ha sido sábado porque mañana no voy a poder subir el capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Lo primero es desearos feliz navidad a todos aunque sea con retraso. También os quería dar las gracias por las reviews. Sebastian no apareció en el primer capítulo pero en este ya aparece. A continuación os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 2: SOSPECHOSO**

Al día siguiente Blaine y Sam se levantaron como cualquier día. Blaine estaba contento porque había conseguido su objetivo de entrar en Kappa Tau Gamma pero sin embargo Sam no lo estaba tanto.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Sam?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Es qué no estás contento de haber entrado en Kappa?

\- No es que no lo esté pero ...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Blaine, quiero que seas realista. Tu y yo hemos entrado porque estaba la decana. Además piensa un poco. ¿Te crees que un tipo como Puck va a querer que tu,yo o incluso Artie en misma hermandad?

\- Me da igual eso. Lo importante es que hemos entrado. Si realmente Puck piensa que no soy chico de hermandad le voy a hacer ver que si que lo soy.

\- Yo lo único que sé es que iría con cuidado porque seguramente van a hacernos novatadas para que dejemos la hermandad.

\- En ese caso le demostraré que un par de novatadas no me detendrán. Si mi hermano estuvo en la hermandad yo también puedo hacerlo.

\- De todas formas te aconsejo que tengas cuidado.

\- Ok. Lo tendré.

\- Por cierto ¿te apetece ir a la cafetería de la uni?

\- Vale.

Entonces los 2 se fueron a la cafetería de la universidad. Allí les atendió un chico castaño.

\- ¿Qué os pongo?

\- Para mí un moka y para Sam ...

\- Para mi un cortado descafeinado.

\- ¡Marchando!

Tras decir eso el chico se puso a hacer el café. Una vez que hizo el pedido hecho fue a dárselo y entonces se dio cuenta de que tanto Blaine como Sam eran miembros de la hermandad de Kappa Tau Gamma ya que tenían las insignias puestas que les habían dado el día anterior por haber entrado en la hermandad.

\- ¿Sois de Kappa Tau Gamma?

\- Sí, ¿por qué? - preguntó Blaine.

\- No sé por qué habéis entrado en esa hermandad.

\- Pues porque mi hermano estuvo allí.

\- ¿Sigue siendo su presidente Puck?

\- Sí.

\- Pues os aconsejo que os vayáis.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ... lo siento mucho por lo que os voy a decir pero no parecéis el tipo de chico que el escogería para ser su "hermano" así que os va a estar jodiendo todo el año.

\- ¿Ves, Blaine? ¿Ves como yo tenía razón?

\- Sam, lo sé pero eso no significa que tenga que dejar Kappa. Si ese Puck es tan malo como parece ya me encargaré yo de cambiar las reglas en la hermandad.

\- Te deseo mucha suerte Blaine. A todo esto no me he presentado. Me llamo Sebastian.

\- Encantado. - dijeron tanto Blaine como Sam.

\- De todas formas Blaine yo le haría caso a tu amigo. Puck hará todo lo posible para echaros.

\- Gracias. Lo tendré. ¿Qué te debemos?

\- Invita la casa.

\- De nuevo gracias.

\- De nada.

Tras tomarse el café Blaine y Sam fueron a la hermandad. Mientras que Finn le enseñó la casa a Sam, Kurt se la enseñó a Blaine. Cuando en la cocina Kurt cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué cierras la puerta? - preguntó Blaine.

\- Tenemos que hablar Blaine.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque te he visto en la cafetería con Sebastian.

\- Solo me he ido a tomar un café en la cafetería y aparte no tengo que darte explicaciones.

\- Me parece bien que hables con él pero yo de ti procuraría no ser su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque odia las hermandades y siempre está intentando hablar de todas las hermandades.

\- Que a él no le gusten las hermandades no significa que no pueda llevarme bien con él.

\- En principio tienes razón porque cada uno puede tener sus pensamientos pero él hizo campaña el año pasado para que cerraran las hermandades y todo porque su amigo no consiguió entrar aquí.

\- Kurt, entiendo lo que dices pero reconoce que Puck, Finn y tú no sois unos santos. Según la decana Sylvester estamos en la hermandad porque no tenéis más remedio que aceptarnos sino queréis que cierren Kappa.

\- Es cierto que estamos obligados pero aún así eso no significa que no seáis material de hermandad. No debería de decirte esto pero esta noche os vamos a hacer una pequeña prueba para ver si realmente merecéis estar aquí. Por supuesto que si queréis podéis seguir aquí si no la pasáis pero yo entonces os replantearía vuestra estancia en la hermandad ya que este tipo de cosas son las que suceden en las hermandades.

\- Ok, y una cosa ¿por qué estáis haciendo a Sam y a mi el tour por separado?

\- Pues porque hay una tradición en Kappa y es que cada hermano mayor ha de escoger a un novato para que sea su protegido y yo te he escogido a ti y queríamos decíroslo a los 2 a solas.

\- Me parece absurdo pero vale.

Después de enseñarles la casa Blaine y Sam fueron al cuarto que iban a compartir ambos aunque lo curioso era que a pesar de ser su cuarto no podían quedarse a dormir allí. Cuando llegaron al cuarto Blaine comprobó lo que le había dicho Kurt y, aunque era raro el castaño le había dicho la verdad.

Cuando llegó la hora de comer un chico nuevo entró en Kappa como si ya hubiera estado allí antes. Entonces Puck les explicó a todos que se trataba de Rory y que él era un "hermano" suyo del año anterior. Luego Rory y Puck se fueron al cuarto de éste último y comenzaron a hablar.

\- Menos mal que has venido Rory. Pensaba que te habían deportado.

\- Ya te dije que aunque iba a volver más tarde iba a hacerlo ¿por qué estás tan preocupado?

\- Por las elecciones. ¿Has visto cuánto chico nuevo que ha entrado? Los nuevos se apoyan entre sí así que te necesito para que me apoyes.

\- Tranquilo, ya sabes que tienes mi apoyo. Por cierto ¿por qué has aceptado a un chico en silla de ruedas en la hermandad?

\- Normas de Sue. Iban a cerrar la hermandad si no admitía a todo aquel que quisiera aunque no te preocupes que pienso hacer que cada uno de ellos abandone la hermandad.

\- Eso espero porque la reputación que vamos a tener va a caer.

\- No te preocupes que lo tengo todo controlado.

Llegó la noche y Blaine, Sam, Jake, Joe y Artie fueron al salón de la hermandad. Allí Finn, Rory y Kurt les estaban esperando. Entonces el castaño empezó a hablar.

\- Bien chicos hoy vais a demostrar que realmente tenéis madera de chico de hermandad. Es una pequeña prueba que tenéis que hacer. Esta prueba consiste en beber 10 batidos que ha estado preparando Puck. El batido es cereza con ron. Estáis obligados a beberlos porque sois novatos y las novatadas están permitidas y si os negáis podemos echaros porque lo que no podemos tolerar es que rechacéis una novatada de este calibre. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Entonces los chicos asintieron. Puede que Blaine no fuera un tipo al que le gustara beber mucho pero se trataba de una novatada y sabía que las novatadas solo duraban 2 semanas así que no le importó hacerlo. De repente Puck salió con un carro con 5 vasos y 5 jarras de batido de cereza con ron. El presidente de Kappa les llenó el primer baso a cada uno y los novatos lo bebieron. Todos notaron que Puck se había pasado algo con el ron pero decidieron beber el segundo vaso así Puck volvió a llenar los vasos. Todos se lo bebieron y cuando Puck se dispuso a llenar el tercer vaso de repente Jake empezó a perder equilibrio. Todos los que estaban allí se pensaban que el hermano pequeño de Puck ya estaba completamente borracho y más sobretodo cuando Jake se cayó al suelo. En cuanto lo hizo Blaine se acercó al hermano de Puck y comprobó si tenía pulso y se llevó una sorpresa desagradable cuando no pudo encontrarle pulso. Kurt apartó a Blaine e intentó hacer la RCP pero era inútil. Jake, el hermano pequeño de Puck había muerto.

A Puck no le hacía gracia pero tuvieron que llamar a la policía. Mientras venían Blaine y Sam se fueron a su cuarto y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Esto ... esto es demasiado. Le ha envenenado. ¿Por qué sino ha muerto?

\- Tienes razón Blaine pero por otro lado ¿de verdad te crees que Puck pueda matar a su propio hermano?

\- No sé. Por lo que sé realmente eran hermanastros. Lo mismo no se llevaban bien.

\- Pero aún así ¿tanto lo odia como para matarlo?

\- Pues yo solo sé que el que ha sacado las jarras ha sido Puck así que o quería matar a su hermano o se ha equivocado y quería cargarse a otro.

Mientras Blaine y Sam estuvieron hablando Kurt, Finn y Puck también lo estuvieron haciendo.

\- Puck, ¿en serio? ¿qué le has echado al batido?

\- ¿Qué qué le echado Finn? Cerezas, ron y azúcar. Puede que me haya pasado un poco con el ron pero era parte de mi plan para que huyeran de aquí pero jamás mataría a mi propio hermano.

\- Ayer mismo dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para que se fuera. Incluso dijiste que querías que se fuera el primero porque no querías que te relacionaran con él. - comentó Kurt.

\- Entiendo lo que dices Kurt pero volvemos a lo mismo. No soy un asesino. No me llevo bien con él pero eso no significa que lo quiera muerto.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegó la policía junto a la decana Sylvester. Tras explicarles los hechos detuvieron a Puck por el asesinato de Jake. Sin embargo dos horas más tarde era absuelto ya que no habían encontrado pruebas que lo incriminaran aunque le pusieron en libertad vigiliada.

Nada más salir de la cárcel le estaba esperando la decana Sylvester.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Eres asqueroso Puck. Una cosa es que odiaras a tu hermano pero ¿tanto para matarlo?

\- No lo he matado aunque no me crea.

\- He hablado con los policías y según les has dicho tú preparaste el batido así que sí.

\- Hubo un momento en el que me fui al baño. Tal vez alguien echó el veneno.

\- Dime lo que quieras pero sé que has sido tú porque no soportas la idea de estar rodeado de perdedores en la hermandad y quieres que abandonen la hermandad por su propia voluntad porque sabes que no puedes echarlos. Te prometo que te voy a estar vigiliando para ver si haces algo sospechoso y como hagas que alguien abandone la hermandad cerraré Kappa para siempre.

\- Puede que no soporte a los nuevos pero eso no significa que quiera asesinarlos.

\- Quedas avisado Puckerman. Luego no te digas que no te aviso.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

¿Quién creéis que ha asesinado a Jake?


	3. Chapter 3

Feliz año nuevo! Pues una semana más continuo con el fic. En cuanto a la pregunta de Aldg el fic está inspirado en Scream Queens pero no va a pasar lo mismo que en la serie.

 **CAPÍTULO 3: EL PRIMER BESO**

Tras irse la policía Blaine y Sam volvieron a la habitación del campus que compartían. Blaine intentó dormirse pero no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había ocurrido por la noche ¿por qué Puck quería matar a su propio hermano? pero sobretodo lo que más estuvo pensando fue en que realmente podría haber sido él quien estuviera muerto en lugar de Jake. Sam estaba en su cama y se giró para ver a Blaine y al ver que no podía dormirse le empezó a hablar.

\- ¿No puedes dormir Blaine?

\- No. No dejo de darle vueltas a lo sucedido.

\- Lo sé, es muy fuerte.

\- ¿Y si Puck quiere matarnos a nosotros?

\- ¿Por qué iba a a hacerlo?

\- Pues porque acéptalo Sam. Sebastian tiene razón. No somos el tipo de chicos que están en las hermandades y no quiere estemos en su hermandad por lo que como no puede hacer que nos vayamos lo único que puede hacer es matarnos.

\- No seas tan paranoico Blaine.

\- No sé Sam. Empiezo a tener miedo aunque a pesar de ello no quiero dejar la hermandad.

\- Lo entiendo pero aún así no deberías de tenerlo. No creo que Puck sea un asesino en serie para ir matando a cada uno de nosotros.

\- Supongo que tienes razón pero no dejo de estar asustado. ¿Y si hubieras sido tú el que bebé la bebida de Jake? o ¿y si hubiera sido yo? Realmente me siento sólo y siento que en ti puedo confiar por lo que no sé qué haría sin ti.

\- Por suerte para ti sigo vivo así que no pienses en eso. Si te ayuda un poco podemos juntar las camas y dormir juntos esta noche.

\- Va ... vale.

\- ¿Por qué lo has dicho así?

\- No es nada. Es que no he dormido con un chico.

\- Si no quieres hacerlo no pasa nada.

\- No, no pasa nada.

Entonces Sam colocó su cama al lado de la Blaine. Después los dos se dispusieron a dormir cuando Sam se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Blaine. Éste se empezó a sentir algo incómodo y Sam se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Es qué te molesta? Si quieres me aparto. Es que tengo costumbre de hacer esto para dormirme si duermo con alguien. Además pensé que así dejarías de tener miedo.

\- No, no pasa nada. Sólo que me he sorprendido.

En cuanto Blaine le dijo eso Sam enseguida pensó que a Blaine le había gustado que le abrazara y, de repente, empezó a fantasear con la idea de que ambos podrían ser novios aunque antes de intentar besarlo decidió tantear mejor el terreno para ver si realmente Blaine sentía algo por él. Para Sam no era la primera vez que le gustaba un chico por lo que la idea de que Blaine pudiera ser su pareja no le parecía extraña a pesar de que había tenido novias en el instituto. Finalmente ambos cayeron dormidos.

Al día siguiente Puck se fue a visitar a la decana Sylvester porque temía que con el asesinato de su hermano la hermandad hubiera perdido más popularidad (más de la que ya había perdido tras tener que aceptar a Blaine, Sam, Artie y el propio Jake como miembros de la hermandad).

\- ¿Qué quieres Puckerman? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que ve rápido.

\- Está bien. Iré al grano. Quiero que contrate una empresa de seguridad para evitar que haya otro asesinato como el de ayer.

\- ¿En serio me estás diciendo eso? - preguntó riéndose.

\- Sí.

\- Para evitar que haya otro asesinato en Kappa deberías de ir a la cárcel.

\- ¡Qué manía con que yo maté a mi hermano! No lo hice.

\- Y yo sigo diciéndote que sí.

\- Por favor decana, tienes que creerme. Alguien mató a mi hermano e hizo que pareciera culpable.

\- Lo siento pero mi respuesta es no. Mi consejo es que te alejes de cualquier objeto que pueda matar porque estaré atenta a cualquier movimiento que hagas.

\- Esto ... esto es inaudito.

\- Si de verdad no lo hiciste, cosa que dudo, contrata tu mismo a un equipo de seguridad.

\- Tendré que hacer eso.

Y entonces Puck se fue enfadado del despacho de la decana Sylvester.

Mientras tanto Blaine estaba en la habitación del campus haciendo tiempo hasta la primera clase que tuvo aquel día cuando de repente entró su padre.

\- Papá, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿En serio pensabas que no iba a venir después de lo que ocurrió ayer?

\- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Pensé que tal vez no sabías lo que pasó.

\- Pues lo sé, y por eso he venido precisamente. Quiero que dejes la hermandad. No es un lugar seguro para ti.

\- No pienso hacerlo papá. Admito que pasé miedo pero no puedo seguir viviendo con miedo.

\- Osea ¿es que no te das cuenta de que podías haber muerto ayer?

\- Lo sé, y por eso quiero vivir la vida al máximo. Además ha sido un accidente. No hay que ponerse tan alarmista por un hecho aislado. Lo único que te puedo prometer es que tendré más cuidado del que tenía pero no pienso dejar la hermandad.

\- Con tener más cuidado no es suficiente.

\- Papá, llego tarde a clase así que me voy a ir. Digas lo que digas no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Y entonces Blaine cogió una carpeta y un estuche y se fue a clase.

Después de las clases Blaine se fue a comer con Sam. Como Blaine no quería volver a habitación del campus decidieron ir a la hermandad porque Blaine creyó que allí su padre no le seguiría. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con el resto de "hermanos".

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Es que teníamos una reunión? - preguntó Blaine.

\- No. Vamos a hacer una güija para intentar hablar con Jake para que nos diga quién es su asesino. - contestó Finn.

\- ¿En serio una güija? Creo que con ese tipo de cosas no hay que jugar - dijo Sam.

\- Si no quieres participar no lo hagas pero nosotros vamos a hacerlo porque quiero saber quién mató a mi hermano. - contestó Puck.

\- Está bien. Participaremos ¿no, Blaine? - preguntó Sam.

Tras preguntarle eso Blaine asintió y comenzaron a preparar la güija. Realmente a Blaine no le apetecía mucho hacer la güija pero con tal de evitar a su padre decidió participar.

Después de prepararlo todo los chicos pusieron un dedo encima del vaso y comenzaron con la sesión de la güija. Primero Puck preguntó que si estaba el espíritu de Jake y dijo que sí. Luego Finn le preguntó si estaba en la sala la persona que lo había envenenado y en este caso volvió a decir que sí. Los chicos se asustaron tras esa afirmación. Después Rory le preguntó que quien le había asesinado y de repente el vaso comenzó a deletrear un nombre. El nombre que deletreó fue ni más ni menos que Puck algo que muchos de los presentes sospecharon. El presidente lejos de admitir lo que había dicho se pensó que alguien estaba manipulando la güija y decidió finalizar la sesión. Luego se fue de la hermandad porque según él no había matado a su hermano.

Blaine decidió irse a la cafetería y allí se encontró con Sebastian y le contó lo ocurrido. El castaño, al igual que él pensó que realmente Puck había matado a su hermano. Después de tomarse el café volvió a la habitación del campus y, para sorpresa de él su padre no estaba y ni siquiera había intentado ponerse en contacto con él. A los quince minutos Sam entró a la habitación y se prepararon la cena. Después de cenar los dos se acostaron y se pusieron a ver la tele hasta que decidieron que ya era hora de dormir.

Ambos lo intentaron pero ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo así que se giraron y sin decirse nada decidieron juntar sus camas para volver a dormir juntos. Después de juntar sus camas se acostaron y empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Realmente te has creído lo de la güija? - le preguntó Sam.

\- No sé si alguien lo ha manipulado pero creo que todo pinta que ha sido él. ¿y tú?

\- Yo no he movido el vaso ... por cierto ¿te molesta si te vuelvo a abrazar para dormir?

\- No, no me molesta.

Entonces el rubio abrazó al moreno. A pesar de que Blaine le había dicho que no le molestaba Sam se dió cuenta de que pasaba algo entre los dos y disimuladamente el rubio puso su mano en el pecho de Blaine. Éste se extrañó y se giró hacia donde estaba Sam y cuando se quiso dar cuenta el rubio comenzó a besarlo. Nunca antes le había besado un chico y lo cierto es que parecía que le gustaba pero finalmente decidió cortar el beso. Al hacerlo Sam pensó que realmente Blaine no quería nada con él así que decidió no insistir más y se fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Kurt mandó un mensaje a todos los miembros de la hermandad para que fueran. Cuando llegaron el castaño les dijo que tenían que mejorar el ambiente en la casa y que teníamos que confiar más entre ellos así que les explicó un juego que consistía en que la mitad de la casa tenían que ir con los ojos vendados y los que no van vendados deben de guiar a los no vendados hacia la zona de la casa que les toque. Al principio todos estuvieron de acuerdo y una vez que se hicieron los grupos Rory decidió no participar ya que según él no se fiaba de Puck ya que él le tocaba ir con los ojos vendados. El resto de parejas hicieron el juego sin ningún problema.

Tras el juego los chicos se fueron a clase. Después de clase Blaine decidió darles una sorpresa a los chicos y decidió hacer de comer para el resto de sus "hermanos". Después de pelar las patatas y preparar la carne fue a abrir el horno cuando de repente se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa: y es que dentro del horno encontró la cabeza de Rory. A Blaine le dio tal asco que vomitó en el cubo de la basura de la cocina. Como no quería que sus compañeros vieran el vómito cogió la bolsa de la basura y fue a tirarla al contenedor. Para desgracia suya al abrir el contenedor encontró el resto del cuerpo de Rory. De verlo Blaine volvió a vomitar. Después llamó a la policía y al resto de chicos.

Cuando llegó la policía interrogó a Blaine. Tras interrogarle la decana Sylvester apareció por la hermandad. Puck se acercó a ella y le volvió a pedir ayuda para que contratara a algún equipo de seguridad. Ésta vez la decana accedió a hacerlo. Antes de irse la decana les dijo que tras estos 2 asesinatos lo más conveniente para todos es que todos los miembros de la hermandad vivieran dentro de la casa para intentar pasar el menor tiempo solo posible por si volvía a atacar al asesino. Aunque el presidente estuvo en contra el resto de "hermanos" decidieron que la decana tenía razón así que finalmente se optó por la medida propuesta por la decana.

Blaine y Sam cogieron sus cosas de la habitación del campus y las trasladaron a la hermandad. Cuando llegó la noche Blaine estaba aterrado por haber sido el que había descubierto el cadáver de Rory. Sam se ofreció para dormir con él y éste aceptó. Por suerte las camas de la hermandad eran lo suficientemente grandes para poder dormir 2 personas así que durmieron en la habitación de Blaine. Blaine no podía dormirse y Sam, para intentar ayudarlo decidió hablar de otro tema.

\- Blaine.

\- Dime.

\- Sé que ahora no querrás hablar de ésto pero ¿por qué me cortaste en el beso que te di ayer?

\- Pues ... me pilló desprevenido. Era la primera vez que un chico me había besado.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. ¿Tú ya habías besado a otros?

\- Sí. Tuve un novio cuando fui al instituto.

\- Pensé que eras hetero.

\- No me gustan las etiquetas. Simplemente si me gusta alguien me lanzo y tú, Blaine, me gustas y mucho.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Por qué te crees que me uní a la hermandad? Lo hice para pasar más tiempo contigo.

\- No sé qué decir.

\- Blaine, yo no te quiero presionar. Si no estás seguro de lo que sientes por mi podemos seguir siendo amigos.

\- Sam, yo ...

Entonces Blaine se acercó a Sam y comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Simplemente quería comentar que aunque ahora Blaine y Sam empiecen una relación no significa que Blam vaya a ser endgame.


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por las reviews. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 4: ELECCIONES**

A la mañana siguiente Sam y Blaine bajaron al salón. Allí estaban esperándoles el resto de "hermanos".

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Blaine.

\- Sentaros. - comentó Puck.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto?

\- Sentaros y os lo diré.

Entonces los dos obedecieron y se sentaron. Cuando lo hicieron Puck comenzó a hablar.

\- Bien. Supongo que queréis saber por qué estamos aquí. La razón es obvia. Se acercan las elecciones a la presidencia de Kappa Tau Gamma así que como veo que no hay nadie que quiera presentarse he pensado en que podríamos hacer ya mismo la ceremonia de la coronación.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué estás suponiendo eso? - preguntó Blaine.

\- Nadie ha demostrado interés hasta ahora. ¿es qué quieres presentarte?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- ¿Por qué osas a presentarte cuando os he acogido en la casa cuando normalmente lo hago al cabo de un año?

\- ¿Qué por qué? Es muy obvio como tu dices. Nos has acogido porque no tienes más remedio al igual que estamos en esta hermandad porque te obligó la decana.

\- Eso ... eso es una estupidez. Puede que la decana me haya obligado pero sin embargo yo no lo llamaría obligación si realmente yo quisiera admitiros.

\- Eso lo dices porque estás empezando a hacer campaña pero los dos sabemos que es mentira.

\- ¿Por qué quieres presentarte? Quiero decir ni siquiera sabes los eventos que se realizan en la hermandad.

\- ¿Quieres la verdad?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Pues me presento porque pienso que por tu culpa están ocurriendo todos estos asesinatos. Si hubieras cambiado la política de admisión y las bromas que hacéis no hubiera ocurrido.

\- No tienes pruebas de que sea por eso.

\- No me hace falta. Simplemente lo sé o sino explícame ¿qué tienen en común Rory y Jake a parte de que estaban en la hermandad? Nada, por lo que han muerto por algún tema de la hermandad y no se me ocurre otra razón que no sea por las admisiones y las bromas.

\- No necesariamente tiene por qué ser eso. Además nadie te ha nombrado detective para que automáticamente todos tengamos que creer lo primero que sueltas sin tener pruebas que ratifiquen tus argumentos.

\- En cualquier caso no me gusta cómo llevas ese tema así que me presento.

\- Muy bien. Como quieras.

\- Bien, pues como parece que va a haber votación después de todo en 2 días nos reuniremos aquí y elegiremos al nuevo presidente.

Tras decir eso Blaine recibió una llamada de la policía. En ella le explicaron que dejaba de ser sospechoso del asesinato de Rory ya que cuando murió Rory él estaba en clase.

Nada más colgar Blaine entró en la hermandad el padre de éste.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora papá?

\- ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

\- Está bien.

Entonces Blaine acompañó a su padre a su cuarto.

\- Que sepas que gracias a esta visita me verán como un niño de papá.

\- Eso es lo de menos porque quiero que hagas las maletas. Te marchas esta noche de aquí.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me he enterado de que han matado a otro de tus "hermanos".

\- Lo sé pero ya te dije que no pienso hacer nada. Voy a seguir aquí.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, hijo? Que lo dices demasiado seguro, como si supieras que no te van a asesinar.

\- ¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando?

\- No estoy diciendo que lo hayas matado. Digo que no entiendo tanta seguridad. Yo estaría cagado de miedo.

\- Pues para tu interés la policía me acaba de llamar y no he podido matarlo porque estaba en clase cuando lo mataron y en cuanto a lo del miedo eso es precisamente lo que está buscando el asesino: que tengamos miedo para así poder aprovecharse porque normalmente en situaciones estresantes solemos cometer errores.

\- No vas a cometer ningún error si te vas. Todo el mundo lo entendería.

\- No pienso irme porque si me voy entonces el asesino fijo que irá a por mi. Además voy a presentarme a presidente de la hermandad porque creo que Puck es el causante de todo esto. No sé si será el asesino pero al menos sus actitudes han llevado a que el asesino quiera vengarse matando a todos los miembros de la hermandad.

\- ¿Qué vas a presentarte como presidente? Eso es de locos. Si dices que el hecho de irte sería decirle al asesino que te mate presentarte a presidente también lo es porque significa que serías el máximo responsable de la hermandad.

\- No tengo tiempo para tus charlas. Tengo bastante claro que puedo cambiar la política de Kappa. El número de novatos es el mismo que el de los "hermanos mayores" así que mínimo tengo un empate garantizado. Sólo tengo que convencer a uno de los hermanos mayores de que me vote ya que los novatos me van a apoyar.

Y entonces Blaine se fue de la habitación. De allí se fue a la cafetería y se puso a hablar con Sebastian.

\- ¿Estás bien? Pareces enfadado.

\- Acabo de discutir con mi padre. Quiere que deje la hermandad, mejor dicho que deje la ciudad.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ayer asesinaron a Rory y mi padre quiere que me vaya para que no me pase lo mismo.

\- En parte lo entiendo pero no podemos permitir que nos afecte tanto ¿no?

\- Es lo que le digo pero no me hace caso. Lo peor es que se ha presentado en la casa y me ha hecho pasar vergüenza porque todos le han visto.

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que tu padre debería de dejarte tomar tus propias decisiones. Seguro que con el tiempo dejara de molestarte tanto.

\- Espero que tengas razón. El problema es que el hecho de haya tanto asesinato seguido no ayuda.

\- Supongo que tienes razón aunque por desgracia eso no lo podemos controlar.

Mientras Blaine y Sebastian continuaron hablando Sam se encontró con el padre de Blaine.

\- ¿Eres el compañero de mi hijo, verdad?

\- Sí. Blaine se fue. Si quiere le aviso de que ha venido a buscarle.

\- No hace falta. En realidad quería hablar contigo.

Cuando le dijo eso se quedó algo sorprendido porque se pensaba que Blaine le había dicho que eran pareja.

\- ¿Con... conmigo?

\- Sí. Verás ...

\- Sam.

\- Te voy a ser sincero. Quiero que mi hijo abandone la ciudad por los asesinatos que acaban de suceder. Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

\- Es muy dulce que se preocupe tanto por su hijo. Yo también lo haría pero si su hijo ha decidido quedarse tiene que respetar su decisión.

\- No puedo respetarla cuando su propia vida está en juego.

\- ¿Es qué no lo entiende Sr Anderson?

\- ¿El qué tengo que entender?

\- Cuanto más se lo diga menos ganas va a tener de hacerlo. Lo único que puede hacer es esperar a que él mismo cambie de opinión.

\- ¿Y si es demasiado tarde cuando quiera cambiar de opinión?

\- Tendrá que confiar en que todo va a salir bien. Lo único que le puedo decir es que protegeré a su hijo. Es el único amigo que he hecho en la hermandad y tampoco quiero que le pase nada malo.

\- ¿Y no puedo hacer nada más?

\- Por desgracia no.

\- ¿No puedes ayudarme a hacerle cambiar de opinión?

\- Me temo que si lo intento sabrá que usted va detrás de todo esto y se enfadaría más con usted y conmigo.

\- Espero que todo vaya bien y Blaine cambie de opinión.

\- Yo también.

\- Por favor, cuida de mi hijo.

\- No se preocupe que lo cuidaré.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada.

Mientras tanto Puck se acercó al despacho de la decana Sylvester.

\- ¿No ibas a contratar a alguien para atrapar al asesino?

\- ¿Dónde han quedado los modales Puckerman?

\- Esto es muy serio Sue. Sabes que hay un asesino suelto que mata a mis "hermanos".

\- Sí, sobre eso tengo 2 noticias. ¿Cuál quieres oír primero? ¿la buena o la mala?

\- La mala.

\- La mala es que tu cuartada no es demasiado fuerte para ambos asesinatos por lo que sigo pensando que eres tú el asesino.

\- ¡Esto es de locos! ¿Cuál es la buena?

\- La buena en realidad es mala para ti. La semana que viene vendrá y te podrá detener por ambos asesinatos.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa fijación en mi?

\- No es fijación. Es la lógica. Por lo menos reconoce que eres el más sospechoso de todos.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Anderson? El encontró el cuerpo de Rory.

\- Ya veo cuánto quieres a tus "hermanos". Para tu información la cuartada de Blaine está comprobada así que él no es sospechoso. Yo de ti intentaría buscar al asesino antes de que llegue el agente que he contratado.

\- Haré lo que sea para que te asegures que no soy el asesino. Si quieres ... si quieres me puedes encerrar en un cuarto con las manos esposadas y verás que siguen habiendo más asesinatos por lo que se demostrará que no soy el asesino.

\- Por desgracia no puedo hacerlo y aparte no me hace falta. Según me ha comentado la agencia el agente que viene es de los mejores que tienen así que te pillará, lo siento pillará al asesino, que casi seguro eres tú.

\- Me voy que no aguanto más tonterías.

\- Muy bien. Hasta luego Puckerman.

Y tras decir eso Puckerman se levantó y dio un portazo sin despedirse de la decana.

Llegó la tarde y Blaine estaba en su habitación pensando en las elecciones de la hermandad. Sabía que tenía 3 votos y sólo le bastaba 1 voto para poder hacerse con la presidencia. Evidentemente sabía que Puck se iba a votar así mismo así que tenía que decidir cuál de los 2 iba a intentar convencer para que lo votara. La cuestión era ¿quién iba a ser más fácil convencer: Finn o Kurt? Sin dudarlo apenas eligió que iba a ser Kurt ya que él era su hermano mayor dentro de la casa y parecía que Finn le guardara más lealtad a Puck así que se acercó a habitación de Kurt.

\- Kurt, ¿estás ocupado?

\- No. ¿Querías algo?

\- Quería hablarte de las elecciones.

\- Has tenido mucho valor para presentarte. Puck lleva 4 años siendo presidente y nadie había intentado hacer lo que tu quieres hacer.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces ¿le quedará poco para graduarse no?

\- Entre tu y yo creo que Puck no quiere graduarse. Sólo quiere vivir la vida de universidad hasta que lo expulsen.

Entonces Kurt notó algo raro a Blaine.

\- ¿Estás bien? Parece que has visto un fantasma o algo.

\- No. Es que hace 5 años que mi hermano murió aquí, en la casa, durante una fiesta. Osea que Puck entró en la casa un año después de que mi hermano muriera.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- ¿Es que no leíste los periódicos de entonces?

\- ¡Qué va!

\- Pues decía "Universitario muere desangrado en un bañera durante una fiesta en Kappa Tau Gamma". Mi hermano era Cooper Anderson.

\- Pues te juro que es la primera vez que oigo el titular. De todas formas yo llevo aquí 2 años. Finn supongo que tampoco lo sabrá porque también lleva 2 años.

\- Pues es cierto. Si quieres búscalo en google y aparecerá aunque de todas formas no he venido para hablarte de mi hermano.

\- Ya ... tú quieres que te dé mi voto en las elecciones ¿no?

\- De forma resumida, sí.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que darte mi voto?

\- Pues porque lo que está haciendo Puck no está bien. Ha convertido la hermandad en una casa en la que se hace todo el que quiere y no permite que se cree el vínculo de "hermanos" de una hermandad.

\- Puede que tengas razón en ese punto pero de todas formas Puck tiene más experiencia que tú y sabe lo que se hace.

\- Pero muchas veces se equivoca. Este año por ejemplo yo no hubiera entrado si hubiera sido por su propia elección.

\- Por desgracia Blaine hay veces que la gente no tiene suerte y no consigue lo que quiere. Además aunque yo por ejemplo si que te hubiera dejado entrar tal vez a ciertas personas no les dejaría entrar y es que Blaine, no todas las personas son material para una hermandad.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices pero es que somos muchos los que queríamos entrar y según Puck sólo entran los ricos.

\- Te sorprendería si te digo que yo no soy rico Blaine y, sin embargo Puck me acepta.

\- No te acepta Kurt, y lo sabes al igual que tampoco acepta a Finn. Sólo os tiene porque le habéis prometido lealtad porque corrígeme si me equivoco pero tú, en el fondo odias lo que hace Puck.

\- Puede que no lo veas pero hay veces, muy pocas pero las hay, que Puck muestra su lado más tierno y amable. Cuando murió Jake estuvo llorando y eso que no se llevaba bien con él.

\- No te digo que mientas pero aunque lo haga él no es bueno para la hermandad. Si permitimos que siga actuando de esta forma vamos a conseguir cabrear más al asesino y no va a parar hasta vernos a todos muertos. Si me das tu voto te prometo que van a cambios para mejor evidentemente y si tengo dudas te preguntaré a ti.

\- No sé, Blaine. ¿Te has llegado a plantear que si te voto Puck lo va a descubrir?

\- Si te acepta y te quiere entenderá que te puedes llevar bien con él pero no compartir todas las ideas que él tiene.

\- Bueno Blaine, pues déjame pensármelo bien.

\- Si te sirve de algo no pienso hablar con Finn.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Porque sé que Finn es un perrito faldero de Puck. En cambio tú sé que tienes tus propias ideas y sé que contigo se puede dialogar sobre estos temas.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta Blaine.

Y entonces Blaine se fue a su habitación.

Pasaron los dos días y llegó el momento de la votación.

\- Bien. Pues vamos a proceder con la votación. He pensado que para ser más justos he imprimido 5 papeletas con el nombre de Blaine ,5 con mi nombre y 5 en blanco ya que evidentemente somos 6 y está claro que Blaine y yo nos vamos a votar a nosotros mismos por lo que como mucho tendremos 5 votos así que ya podemos proceder con la votación. Cada uno cogerá la papeleta con su voto, el cuál se introducirá en esta urna.

Tras decir eso Puck fue el primero en votar, y como era de esperar se voto a si mismo, luego Blaine se votó a si mismo. Tal y como el moreno dijo Finn votó a Puck y Sam votó a Blaine. Después llegó el turno de Artie, el cual decidió votar por Puck y por último votó Kurt, el cual decidió votar a Blaine. Cuando Kurt dejó su voto Puck sacó las papeletas y evidentemente salió empate. Puck realmente estaba enfadado porque no había conseguido conseguir la presidencia y la iba a tener compartir con Blaine y Blaine se quedó algo penado porque se pensó que Kurt había votado a Puck.

\- Por desgracia en los estatutos de Kappa Tau Gamma pone que en caso de empate la presidencia se compartirá entre los miembros empatados. - comentó Puck.

\- ¿Y qué haremos para solucionar algún problema en lo que discrepemos? - preguntó Blaine.

\- Se votará entre todos los hermanos y si hubieran discrepancias el presidente con más antigüedad decidiría. Lo pone en los estatutos. - comentó Puck.

\- Ok. - dijo Blaine.

Una vez hecha la reunión Puck se fue a su cuarto y Finn lo siguió.

\- Es una putada que tengas que compartir la presidencia con Blaine ¿no?

\- ¿Putada? ¡Todo lo contrario Finn!

\- No te entiendo.

\- El asesino está yendo a por los Kappa y evidentemente está atento a mis movimientos como presidente que era. Al compartir la presidencia el asesino también se fijará en Blaine.

\- No lo había pensado de esa forma.

\- Pues sí, aunque en el fondo estoy algo triste.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque se ha cumplido lo que yo creía. Yo quería que se produjera el empate y evidentemente yo podía contar con tu voto al igual que Blaine contaba con el de Sam así que la pelota la tenían Kurt y Artie. No sabía por qué pero no me terminaba de fiar de Kurt y así ha sido. Él le ha dado su voto a Blaine porque soborné a Artie para que me votara.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Lo contraté una prostituta para que perdiera su virginidad. Así ganábamos los dos.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Kurt ahora?

\- No voy a hacer nada y no quiero que tu lo hagas ¿entendido?

\- Ok. Como quieras.

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Chapter 5

Como de costumbre gracias por las reviews. Ahora os dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 5: SABÍA DEMASIADO**

Habían pasado unos días desde que se habían celebrado las elecciones a la presidencia de Kappa Tau Gamma cuando una mujer negra llegó a la ciudad, concretamente entró en la cafetería donde trabajaba Sebastian.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

\- Sí, de hecho .. ¿puedes decirme donde está la hermandad de Kappa Tau Gamma?

\- Sí. De hecho la hermandad no tiene pérdida. Tienes que seguir recto hasta donde veas una panadería. Ahí giras a la derecha y sigues recto hasta que te encuentras la hermandad. Está a unos 15 minutos de aquí andando.

\- Ok. Gracias.

\- De nada.

Y entonces la mujer se dirigió a la hermandad. Cuando entró en la casa todos se quedaron mirándola.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? - preguntó Puck.

\- Me presentaré. Soy Roz Washington y voy a ser la encargada de protegeros del asesino que anda por el campus.

\- ¿Una mujer va a protegernos? - preguntó Puck.

\- Para tu información soy la mejor agente en la agencia y si no te gusta que una mujer te defienda te dejaré sólo y se lo diré a la decana. Por cierto ¿eres Puck, verdad?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque me han hablado de ti y no bien precisamente.

\- La decana me tiene manía así que no te fíes de lo que dice.

\- No sé si te tiene manía pero tienes razón en que de momento no me fiaré de ella. Bien, ¿Kurt Hummel?

\- Soy yo. - contestó Kurt.

\- Voy a hablar contigo a solas.

\- Muy bien.

Entonces la agente Roz se fue a la habitación de Kurt con éste y empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Muy sencillo. Voy a investigar los asesinatos de Rory y de Jake así que voy a hablar con todos vosotros. Ni que decir que no quiero que hables con nadie de esta conversación.

\- Lo van a saber pero como quieras. ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- ¿Cómo te llevabas con las víctimas?

\- Rory y yo éramos amigos y a Jake no lo conocía. Sólo sabía que era el hermanastro pequeño de Puck.

\- Muy bien. ¿Dónde estabais todos momentos previos a la muerte de Jake?

\- Veamos ... estábamos todos en el salón. Íbamos a hacer una novatada.

\- ¿Quién se encargaba de la novatada?

\- Puck. Finn y yo fuimos a comprar el ron pero los batidos los preparó Puck.

\- Ya.

\- Finn y yo probamos el ron y estaba bien.

\- ¿Y Puck preparó los batidos sólo?

\- Sí. Mientras Puck los preparaba yo les estaba explicando a los novatos en qué consistía la novatada. Bueno, en realidad todos no estábamos en aquella ocasión?

\- ¿Ah,sí? ¿Quién faltaba?

\- Rory. Pero Rory no pudo estar en la casa porque le enseñó a Puck el billete de avión cuando volvió de vacaciones.

\- Ya veo ... de todas formas eso ya lo determinaré yo. ¿Dónde estabas a la hora de la muerte de Rory?

\- En clase. Varios compañeros míos me vieron en el campus. Te lo pueden decir aunque ya se lo dijeron a la policía.

\- Muy bien. Pues de momento eso es todo. Ya te llamaré si necesito más información.

Mientras Kurt y Roz estuvieron hablando Blaine se fue a la habitación de Puck.

\- Puck, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Si quieres que te ceda la presidencia para ti solo ni te molestes.

\- No es eso. En realidad quería preguntarte sobre una cosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? Aunque no te aseguro que vaya a responderte.

\- Tú ... ¿conociste a mi hermano?

\- ¿Quién es tu hermano?

\- Mi hermano era Cooper Anderson. Estuvo en Kappa hace cinco años. Murió en una de sus fiestas.

\- ¿Tu hermano fue el que murió?

\- ¿Entonces lo conociste?

\- No, pero sin embargo si que leí el titular del periódico. Digamos que "gracias" a la muerte de tu hermano pude presentarme a la presidencia de Kappa y conseguirla ya que al antiguo presidente le echaron la culpa de aquel incidente. Según me acuerdo tuvo que dejar la ciudad porque la gente pensaba que era el asesino aunque no lo era según dijo.

\- Osea que más o menos lo que casi te pasa a ti este año ¿no?

\- No te confundas Anderson. Si compartimos la presidencia es porque lo he permitido. Sé que Hummel me ha traicionado y al igual que a ti te ha traicionado Artie.

\- ¿Kurt votó para que yo fuera presidente?

\- Sí. Digamos que me aseguré de que Artie votara por mi y no puedes decirme que es trampa porque en las elecciones todo vale.

\- Realmente me da igual si sobornaste a Artie. Al ser los 2 presidentes puedo conseguir mi objetivo.

\- ¿Querías algo más?

\- No, sólo eso.

Y entonces Blaine se fue de la habitación de Puck. En cuanto se fue la agente Roz entró y empezó a interrogarle.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas sobre lo que pasó los días que murieron Jake y Rory.

\- Ya se lo dije a la policía pero si insistes.

\- Antes de empezar ¿cómo te llevabas con ambos?

\- Rory era un amigo en el cual confiaba mucho. Entre tu y yo tenía pensado que él fuera el siguiente presidente de la hermandad.

\- ¿Y con Jake?

\- No me llevaba bien. Supongo que es lo que tiene que sea mi hermanastro.

\- Puedes llevarte bien a pesar de ello.

\- Tienes razón pero es que además somos muy distintos. Jamás podría llevarme bien con él.

\- Ya veo ...

\- Pero como le dije a la policía de no llevarme bien a matarlo es distinto.

\- Muy bien. Explícame que estabas haciendo cuando murió tu hermanastro. Quiero decir, la novatada en sí, con todo el lujo de detalles.

\- Finn y Kurt compraron el ron y yo preparé el batido.

\- ¿Estuviste sólo?

\- Sí, al menos eso creo.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque yo preparé el batido bien con los ingredientes necesarios. Cuando lo estuve preparando me fui al baño y luego terminé de hacerlo y ya empezamos con la novatada.

\- Y ¿no notaste algo raro en el batido de Jake? ¿quiero decir no oliste a algo raro?

\- No.

\- ¿Y qué paso el día en que asesinaron a Rory? ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Fui a clase.

\- ¿Seguro que fuiste a clase?

\- Es lo que le dije a la policía.

\- Exacto. Lo que le dijiste a la policía pero les mentiste ¿por qué lo hiciste?

\- ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?

\- Tengo pruebas de que no estuviste en clase. Nadie te ha reconocido haber ido a clase aquel día.

\- Esto ... tienes razón. No fui a clase.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? Y no me vengas con más mentiras porque te voy a pillar.

Puck se puso nervioso realmente no tenía cuartada para la muerte de Rory así que decidió inventarse una.

\- Estuve con mi novia Quinn.

\- Y ¿por qué no pudiste decirle eso a la policía?

\- Pues ... porque el padre de Quinn es policía y no quería que se enterara.

\- ¿Te ha traicionado Rory alguna vez?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque lo estoy preguntando y punto.

\- No, nunca lo ha hecho. ¿Es qué piensas que si me hubiera traicionado lo hubiera matado?

\- Podría ser.

\- Pues para tu información hace poco he descubierto que Kurt me traicionó y sigue vivito y coleando así que creo que su teoría no tiene sentido.

\- Eso ya lo decidiré yo.

\- ¿Puedes dejarme sólo? Tengo que hacer unos trabajos para la universidad.

\- Sí, de momento sí.

Y entonces se fue Roz de la habitación de Puck.

Por su parte Blaine se fue a la biblioteca y allí se encontró con Sam y empezaron a hablar.

\- Menos mal que no está mi padre por aquí. Parece que finalmente se ha rendido.

\- Me temo que no se ha rendido.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Pues porque hablé con él y digamos que le convencí para que se fuera.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Pues que cuanto más insistiera más ganas de quedarte tendrías y que lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que voy a protegerte si estás en peligro.

\- ¿En serio le has dicho eso? ... ¿le has dicho que somos novios?

\- El no sabe que no somos novios. Por cierto hablando de eso ... creo que deberíamos de mantener la relación oculta al menos por un tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no sé cómo podrían reaccionar el resto de nuestros "hermanos".

\- A mi me da igual. Además no pueden echarnos de la casa.

\- No sé, prefiero que no lo sepan de momento.

\- Pues yo creo que hasta Kurt es gay así que .. pero como quieras.

Mientras Sam y Blaine estuvieron hablando Roz esperó a Finn a que saliera de clase para empezar el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre los asesinatos de Jake y de Rory.

\- Ok. ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Quiero que me expliques lo que pasó antes de los asesinatos.

\- Cuando asesinaron a Jake estaba con Kurt. Éste estaba explicándoles a los chicos la novatada mientras Puck estaba haciendo el batido.

\- ¿Quien compró los ingredientes?

\- Fuimos Kurt y yo.

\- ¿Cómo se yo que no lo compraste envenenado o lo manipulaste?

\- Porque tengo el ticket de la compra y del supermercado fuimos a la casa.

\- ¿Y en el de Rory?

\- Estuve en clase. Mi profesor pasa lista por si quieres comprobarlo.

\- Muy bien. Ya lo haré. ¿Cómo te llevabas con ambos?

\- Bien, la verdad. Con Rory me llevaba mejor porque ya lo conocía desde hace más tiempo y Jake parecía buen chico.

\- ¿Pese a que a Puck le cayera mal?

\- No sigo las órdenes de Puck aunque coincidamos en muchas cosas.

\- Según tengo entendido Rory era el mejor amigo de Puck. ¿Acaso no tengo que sospechar de que estuvieras implicado en su muerte?

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Pues porque Rory te había quitado el puesto de mejor amigo. Según mis investigaciones Rory iba a ser el siguiente presidente en cuanto Puck deje la universidad.

\- No sé dónde has oído eso pero ahora soy el vicepresidente aunque de todas formas que Rory fuera a ser el siguiente presidente me la suda. Yo tengo mi amistad con Puck y no tengo que pelear para ver si soy su mejor amigo.

\- Ok. Pues de momento ya he terminado.

Entonces Roz volvió a la habitación de Kurt para aclarar unos datos.

\- ¿Otra vez aquí?

\- Sí, quiero saber unas cosas más.

\- Pues usted dirá.

\- Sé que ha traicionado a Puckerman en las elecciones de presidencia. ¿Por qué no iba a querer traicionar a Puck asesinando a sus compañeros y haciendo ver que parece que Puck sea el asesino?

\- Porque soy incapaz de matar. Por si no te has dado cuenta la muerte de Rory es demasiada compleja para que la haya podido hacer yo.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué?

\- Estoy estudiando para ser abogado. No tengo ni idea de hacer unos cortes de tal calibre.

\- ¿Y el de Jake?

\- Yo no hice el batido.

\- Quiero saber donde compraste el ron y qué hiciste con Finn después de comprarlo.

\- Lo compré en el supermercado que hay en la esquina. Después fuimos a la hermandad. Puck puede confirmarte que no tardamos ni 10 minutos en comprarlo y traerlo a la casa.

Ok. Pues te vuelvo a dejar.

Y entonces se fue de la habitación de Kurt.

Mientras tanto Puck se fue al parque ya que había quedado allí con Quinn, su novia. Sin duda alguna la necesitaba y es que había mentido en su cuartada así que después de hablar con Roz le mandó un mensaje para quedar allí.

\- ¿Qué quieres Noah? Dentro de 1 hora tengo que ir al entrenamiento de las animadoras.

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor.

\- ¿Qué favor?

\- Necesito que le digas a quien te pregunte que estuve contigo cuando murió Rory.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

\- Pues porque no tengo una cuartada que se pueda verificar así que si les dijera la verdad me meterían en la cárcel por un crimen que no he cometido.

\- Tal vez te lo merezcas.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? Porque eres una basura Puckerman. Últimamente tu reputación está por los suelos y no me interesa seguir estando contigo. Tu y los de tu hermandad dais asco.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Pensé que te gustaba ...

\- Puede que me gustes pero tu hermandad da asco. Yo represento Kappa Kappa Tau y no quiero rodearme de unos perdedores como vosotros. Habéis permitido que en vuestra hermandad se meta cualquiera y aunque seamos de la casa Kappa no quiero que me vean contigo.

\- Aunque rompas conmigo dime que si que me harás el favor.

\- Con esa actitud no vas a ningún lado.

\- ¿Eso es un no?

\- Eso es que como no soy una chivata no voy a ir a la policía para decirles que les mentistes sobre tu cuartada pero sin embargo si me preguntan no lo voy a negar. Si me disculpas me voy al entrenamiento.

Y entonces Quinn se fue al entrenamiento de animadoras dejando a Puck en una situación peligrosa ya que sabía que en cualquier momento iban a meterle en la cárcel porque nadie podía verificar su verdadera cuartada.

Mientras tanto Roz estaba por el campus cuando vio a Sam así que aprovechó que en esos momentos no estaba con Blaine para interrogarlo.

\- Sam ¿podemos hablar?

\- Claro ¿qué ocurre?

\- Quería hacerte unas preguntas sobre Jake y Rory.

\- Ok. Como quieras.

\- Bien. ¿Cómo te llevabas con ellos?

\- Apenas llegué a conocerlos. Jake me caía bien y Rory ... digamos que no tan bien.

\- Ok.

\- ¿Dónde estabas durante los asesinatos?

\- La noche en la que murió Jake estuve con Blaine todo el rato además de Artie y cuando murió Rory estaba en clase.

\- ¿Sabes quién hizo los batidos?

\- Puck.

\- ¿Quién compró los ingredientes?

\- No lo sé. Me imagino que serían Kurt, Puck o Finn.

\- Está bien. Por cierto hay una cosa que me extraña un poco.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Por lo que he visto esta mañana y ahora mismo cada vez que hablas de Blaine o estás con él estás diferente ... como si estuvieras enamorado de él ¿me equivoco?

\- Mi vida sentimental no es de su incumbencia.

\- Me temo que lo es ya que podrías ser una víctima del asesino.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si me gusta Blaine? No es ningún delito.

\- Claro que no ... a no ser que por culpa de ese enamoramiento llegues a cometer un asesinato.

\- No soy un asesino y Blaine no quisiera estar conmigo estaría de acuerdo porque ante todo quiero que sea feliz.

\- No te estoy diciendo que mates por celos.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Sabes de sobra que una hermandad, sobretodo una del tipo de Kappa no está bien visto una pareja gay así que si consiguieras que Blaine fuera el presidente eso dejaría de ser un problema.

\- Desde luego que es un problema lo que dices pero a pesar de que Blaine sea mi pareja no le he ayudado a ser presidente, bueno que comparta la presidencia.

\- ¿Qué vas a decir tú para poder defenderte?

\- Digo la verdad porque si según tú quisiera ayudar a Blaine a ser presidente hubiera matado solo a Rory ya que Jake seguramente hubiera apoyado a Blaine y, para tu información Blaine y yo nos besamos la primera vez la noche en la que murió Rory por lo que tu teoría no es válida.

\- Bueno, pues de momento ya está.

Después de decirle eso fue a buscar a Blaine ya que Artie no podía ser el asesino de Rory porque ella misma comprobó el historial médico de Artie y aunque podía haber matado a Jake todo el mundo coincidía que Puck era el que había hecho los batidos y aunque Puck tuviera razón cuando le comentó que hubo un momento en el que se fue al baño todos coincidieron en que Artie estaba en el salón así que no pudo ser el que asesinó a Jake. Finalmente localizó a Blaine en su habitación y allí comenzaron a hablar.

\- Supongo que ya sabes por qué estoy aquí ¿no?

\- Para hablar de los asesinatos de Jake y Rory ¿no?

\- Sí. Blaine ¿cómo te llevabas con ambos?

\- Con Jake bien y con Rory más bien mal aunque no los conocí mucho.

\- Ok. ¿Qué hiciste la tarde en la que asesinaron a Jake?

\- Estuve con Sam toda la tarde. Luego vi a Artie y después nos hicieron la novatada.

\- ¿Quién hizo los batidos y quién compró los ingredientes?

\- Los batidos los hizo Puck y no sé quién compró los ingredientes. Diría que está entre Puck, Finn y Kurt.

\- ¿Dónde estabas cuando murió Rory?

\- En clase. Puede preguntarle a cualquiera.

\- Hay una cosa curiosa sobre ti. He descubierto que tu hermano estuvo aquí hace 5 años.

\- Sí, no es ningún secreto.

\- ¿Por eso entraste aquí?

\- Sí.

\- ¿En realidad no entraste aquí para ver quién pudo matar a tu hermano?

\- No soy policía y aunque si que me gustaría quien pudo hacerlo no me haría falta entrar aquí. Quiero aclarar que aunque me gustaría saberlo no lo he investigado ni nada por el estilo. Te puedo dejar que registres lo que quieras.

\- Ok. Te creo. ¿Por qué te has presentado a presidente de la hermandad?

\- Porque no me gusta cómo está llevando la presidencia Puck. Creo que con los cambios de la decana realmente está haciendo que Kappa sea una hermandad mejor.

\- Sí, supongo que sí.

\- ¿Tienes alguna teoría de los asesinatos?

\- Si la tuviera no te la puedo decir Blaine. ¿Tú sí?

\- Yo tengo 2 teorías. Una es que el asesino es alguien que no entró en la hermandad y la otra es que el asesino no quiere que Kappa esté rodeada de gente "perdedora" como yo aunque esa teoría tiene un fallo.

\- Rory.

\- Exacto.

\- Bueno Blaine si quiero algo más ya te buscaré ¿ok?

\- Ok.

Entonces Roz se dirigió al hotel donde se había a quedar mientras solucionaba el caso. Cogió toda la información que había obtenido y se dispuso a guardarla cuando le llamó la decana Sylvester para quedar así que se fue a por su coche. Cuando entró en su coche se puso el cinturón de seguridad y de repente vio una sombra detrás de ella. Desgraciadamente para ella sería la última cara que vio antes de morir ya que esta sombra sacó una pistola y le disparó. Antes de que esa sombra disparara Roz dijo "Sabía que eras el asesino".

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por las reviews. Como ha comentado Darrenatic el asesino apareció en el anterior capítulo así que ya tenéis menos opciones para el asesino/a. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 6: IMPOTENTE**

A la mañana siguiente Kurt se fue a clase cuando encontró el cadáver de Roz en el coche de ésta. Rápidamente volvio a la casa y les comentó a todos lo sucedido y llamaron a la policía.

Por su parte Puck se fue a la decana a informarle de la muerte de Roz.

\- Decana Sylvester ¿puedo entrar?

\- Supongo que vienes para decirme que Roz ha muerto ¿no?

\- Sí, y que volvieras a contratar a otro agente.

\- No sé cómo tienes la cara de venir aquí.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya estamos otra vez con lo de que soy el asesino?

\- Hablé con Roz por la tarde y me dijo que parecías sospechoso y que iba a seguir investigando al resto de tus compañeros. En la noche íbamos a quedar en una cafetería para que me dijera más detalles pero nunca apareció.

\- ¿Dónde estabas a las 11?

\- Estaba ... estaba en la casa. ¿Por qué te sigues emperrando en que fui yo?

\- Roz me comentó que le mentiste a la policía sobre tu cuartada.

Entonces Puck se puso nervioso ya que ahora la decana sabía que no tenía cuartada.

\- Yo ...

\- Si estuviste con Fabray podrías haberlo dicho perfectamente.

En cuanto le dijo eso se calmo ya que de momento nadie había hablado con Quinn para que su cuartada se fuera al garete.

\- Ya se lo expliqué a Roz.

\- Pero es que a mi eso me da igual. ¡Sé un hombre y asume lo que estuviste haciendo!

\- Bueno, ¿va a contratar a alguien o no?

\- Sí, hablaré con la agencia aunque te voy a seguir porque sigo convencida de que fuistes tú el que la mató y mató a los otros chicos. ¿No te das cuenta de que tu mismo te has puesto en esta situación? Por mucho que quiera pensar que no eres el asesino, cosa que que si lo creo, me lo estás poniendo a huevo para que siga creyéndolo.

\- Bueno, me voy a clase.

\- Muy bien.

Y entonces Puck se fue del despacho de Sue.

Mientras Puck se fue a hablar con Sue Blaine y Sam se fueron al cuarto del moreno y se pusieron a pensar en la muerte de Roz.

\- Está claro que Roz averiguó algo y por eso la mataron ¿no crees, Sam?

\- Sí, tienes razón. ¿A ti te dijo algo?

\- No. Estuvimos hablando y cuando le pregunté si tenía un sospechoso no me dijo nada. Entonces le dije que sospechaba del motivo por el de los asesinatos y después de decírsela se fue. Se ve que al poco de irme averiguó algo porque terminamos de hablar sobre las 9.

\- Sí, supongo que tiene sentido.

\- Yo creo que si investigamos el asesinato de Roz tal vez nos dé pistas sobre quien es el asesino.

\- Sí, pero ¿por dónde empezamos? No es que seamos policías o detectives.

\- No, no lo somos pero de todas formas yo tengo una corazonada.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- No lo sé cierto pero yo creo que Roz intentaría hablar con la decana Sylvester. Tal vez le contó algo sobre lo que había averiguado.

\- Supongo que tiene su lógica.

Entonces la pareja se fue a ver a la decana Sylvester. Cuando fueron no se encontraron con Puck porque éste ya había terminado de hablar con ella.

\- ¿Se puede decana?

\- Claro, ¿en que puedo ayudaros?

\- Queremos investigar el asesinato de Roz. Sam y yo creemos que su asesino es el mismo que mató a Jake y a Rory.

\- ¿Me estáis diciendo que queréis investigar cuando para eso están los policías? Vosotros tenéis que ocuparos de estudiar y de sobrevivir al asesino.

\- Está claro que también tenemos que investigarlo porque la policía no hace nada.

\- Mira Evans yo no sé muchas cosas. ¿por qué no habláis con ellos?

\- Pues porque no nos van a hacer caso.

\- ¿Y yo sí?

\- Por favor decana sólo díganos si Roz le dijo algo relacionado con los asesinatos.

\- ¿Te crees que soy tan estúpida para decírtelo? Podríais ser perfectamente los asesinos.

\- Y aún así queremos desenmascararlo. Vamos, decana. Sabes de sobra que no hemos sido ni Blaine ni yo. Tienes que ayudarnos.

\- De todas formas aunque si que hablé con ella no me dijo muchas cosas.

\- Da igual. Cualquier cosa puede servir. Además sé de buena tinta que piensa que es Puck el asesino así que no somos ni Sam ni yo ...

\- Lo más llamativo que me dijo y casi lo único es que Puck le había mentido a la policía sobre su cuartada pero tenía otra en su lugar.

\- Eso ... es genial. ¿Cuál fue su otra cuartada?

\- Estuvo con Quinn Fabray cuando mataron a Rory.

\- Muchas gracias decana.

\- De nada.

Y entonces los 2 se fueron del despacho de la decana. Cuando salieron decidieron buscar a Quinn para comprobar que realmente Puck no había vuelto a mentir en su declaración. Se dividieron los 2 para buscar por todo el campus. Por suerte para Blaine la vio en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Eres Quinn, verdad?

\- Sí, ¿ocurre algo hobbit?

\- En realidad ... quería hacerte una pregunta.

\- No, no pienso salir contigo. Ser gay en esta época está aceptado por la sociedad así que diles a tus amigos que eres gay y no intentes fingir algo que no eres.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy gay?

\- Digamos que tengo un radar gay.

\- Ok. De todas formas no era eso lo que te quería preguntar.

\- Vale. 5 minutos.

\- ¿Estuviste con Puck la noche en la que mataron a Rory?

\- ¿Ya estamos con ese tema otra vez?

\- ¿Otra vez?

\- Sí. Ayer una mujer me lo preguntó y ahora me lo vuelves a preguntar y te voy a decir lo mismo que a esa mujer. No, no estuve con él.

\- Entonces ... entonces le mintió a la policía e intentó mentirle a Roz.

\- Mira hobbit tengo mucha prisa. Ya te he respondido a la pregunta así que te dejo.

\- Ok. Gracias.

\- De nada.

Entonces Quinn se fue. En cuanto lo hizo Blaine llamó a Sam para contarle lo sucedido. Después Sam buscó a Blaine y los 2 juntos se fueron a la policía para contarles lo que Quinn les había dicho sobre la cuartada de Puck. Una vez que se lo dijeron se dirigieron a Kappa. Allí estaba la decana Sylvester junto a un hombre.

\- Bien Anderson, Evans, ya estáis aquí. Os voy a comentar que a partir de ahora el agente Ryerson va a ser vuestro protector. Espero que sea la última vez que tenga que buscar a otro agente.

Y entonces la decana se iba a ir cuando la policía entró en la casa para arrestar a Puck. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Puck había mentido sobre su cuartada. Mientras estaba siendo detenido Puck estuvo pensando en quién podría haber sido la persona que le había descubierto.

Después de que detuvieran a Puck Blaine se fue a su cuarto. A los pocos segundos entró Sam y empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa?

\- Que por fin voy a ser presidente en solitario y ya no van a haber más muertes.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos de celebrarlo?

\- Supongo que sí. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

\- ... en realidad ... sí.

Entonces Sam se acercó a Blaine y comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Luego lo cogió y lo empujó a la cama, donde continuó besándolo.

\- Sam.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Si sigues besándome no voy a querer parar.

\- Esa es mi idea ...

\- Yo ... yo ...

\- No lo has hecho con un tío antes, lo sé. Te prometo que tendré cuidado y si ves que no estás listo siempre podemos parar.

\- Ok.

Entonces Sam continuó besándolo y finalmente acabaron haciendo el amor por primera vez. El moreno se quedó sorprendido porque había pensado que iba a dolerle más. Realmente Sam tuvo mucho cuidado con él.

Finn, por su parte se fue a la cárcel para visitar a Puck ya que a pesar de que la policía había detenido a su amigo sabía que no podía ser el asesino.

\- Finn ... has venido.

\- ¿En serio te pensabas que no iba a visitarte?

\- No sé. Pensé que todo el mundo pensaría que soy el asesino pero no es así Finn. No lo soy. Alguien ... alguien me ha tendido una trampa.

\- Lo sé.

\- Finn, por favor habla con el abogado de mi padre para que me saque de aquí.

\- Lo haré pero antes ... tengo curiosidad ... ¿dónde estabas cuando murió Rory?

\- ¿Eso importa? Quiero decir ¿confías en que no soy el asesino, no?

\- Ya te he dicho que sí.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

\- Porque vas a tener que decirlo tarde o temprano y soy tu amigo por lo que no te voy a juzgar.

\- Yo ... yo ... no puedo Finn.

\- ¿Qué puede ser tan grave como para no poder decírmelo? Puck, ¿es qué no entiendes que por no decirlo estás en la cárcel y vas a estarlo por mucho tiempo?

\- No estoy tan seguro Finn y eso es lo que te puedo decir.

\- Pero .. ¿es peor que el asesinar a tu amigo?

\- Casi. No he matado a nadie. Es lo único que te puedo decir.

\- Aunque no me lo quieras decir a mi lo que te he dicho va en serio.

\- Lo sé y cuando hable con el abogado de mi padre veré cuál es mi mejor opción. Sólo prométeme que hablarás con mi padre.

\- Está bien. Hablaré con él.

Y entonces Finn se fue de la cárcel.

Al día siguiente Blaine se levantó antes que Sam y decidió sorprenderle con el desayuno. Mientras estuvo en la cocina de repente entró Kurt.

\- Blaine, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué quieres?

\- No sé muy bien como decirte esto pero ... el caso es que ... el caso es que ayer te oí ... bueno os oí a ti y Sam practicando sexo.

\- Yo ... yo ... lo siento mucho. La próxima vez intentaremos no ser tan fogosos.

\- No lo entiendes Blaine. No va a haber próxima vez.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque lo dicen las normas. No puedes tener sexo en tu primer año en la hermandad.

\- ¿Qué clase de norma es esa? Creo que todos somos lo suficiente adultos como para querer acostarnos con quien queramos y cuando queramos porque ... ¿esto lo haces porque somos gays?

\- No, Blaine. A mi me da igual tu orientación sexual. Es sólo que tienes que respetar las normas.

\- Para empezar esa norma es absurda y en segundo lugar soy el presidente de la casa por lo que puedo cambiar las normas.

\- No, no puedes. Te recuerdo que eres presidente gracias a mi por lo que te puedo quitar de la presidencia si quiero así que ya sabes lo que hay.

\- Pues ... me da igual lo que me digas.

\- Blaine, te lo estoy diciendo a buenas. El hecho de que seas el presidente no implica que las normas no se apliquen a ti así que como vuelvas a tener sexo con Sam en la casa te quitaré de la presidencia y pienso estar todo el año castigándote con novatadas.

\- No puedes hacerlo. Hablaré con la decana si es necesario.

\- La decana nos obligó a que os acogiéramos aquí, no nos obligó a que tuviéramos que respetar todas las acciones que hagais. Vuelvo a repetir las normas están para cumplirlas y no hay más que hablar.

\- Mira, Kurt no pienso permitir que me prohibas poder acostarme con mi novio así que me da igual lo que me digas.

\- Pues si lo haces ya sabes lo que hay. Estás avisado, Anderson.

Y entonces Kurt se fue. Cuando lo hizo el moreno siguió preparando el desayuno para su novio. Luego volvió a su habitación y decidió no contarle nada a Sam.

Cuando llegó la tarde Puck estaba en su celda algo nervioso y es que desde que lo detuvieron estuvo con miedo a la reacción del resto de reclusos, incluso la primera noche no quiso cerrar los ojos. Por suerte para él cuando llegó la tarde se acercó un guardia y lo sacó de allí.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

\- Han pagado tu fianza.

\- Ya veo.

\- No puedes abandonar el país y si lo intentas volverás a la cárcel. ¿lo has entendido?

\- Ok.

\- Entonces Puck salió de la cárcel. En lugar de ir a la hermandad se fue a un hotel y se puso a dar vueltas quien de sus "hermanos" había sido. Sabía que Finn no podía ser ya gracias a él estaba fuera de la cárcel. Artie tampoco y a pesar de que Kurt le había traicionado en las votaciones no era capaz de hacerlo y más sobretodo cuando empezó a pensar que había sido Blaine ya que no se detestan. Claramente había sido él así que en vez de volver a la hermandad decidió quedarse aquella noche en el hotel para idear su estrategia para su vuelta a la hermandad.

Mientras tanto Blaine y Sam se fueron a la cafetería donde trabajaba Sebastian. Cuando entraron ambos estaban contentos. Sebastian se dio cuenta de ello y enseguida empezó a hablar con ellos.

\- ¿Qué os pasa que estáis tan contentos?

Tanto Blaine como Sam se miraron a los ojos y decidieron que no iban a decirle todavía que eran pareja así que decidieron decirle que Puck había sido detenido por los asesinatos de Jake y Rory.

\- Estamos contentos de que Puck ha sido detenido por los asesinatos de Jake y Rory.

\- ¿Entonces Puck era el asesino?

\- Eso me temo. La verdad es que siempre sospeché de él - comentó Blaine.

\- De todas formas no está detenido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

\- Hace media hora han venido unos clientes y me han dicho que ha sido puesto en libertad bajo fianza.

\- ¿Cómo pueden hacer eso? Es decir si se ha demostrado que los ha matado - comentó Sam.

\- A mi no me mires. Yo sólo sé lo que me han dicho.

Entonces Blaine y Sam se miraron mutuamente con cara de impotencia ya que realmente lo que les habían dicho a la policía no había servido para que Puck estuviera en la cárcel.

CONTINUARÁ.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 7: TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS**

Al día Puck decidió ir a la hermandad ya que tenía pensado su plan así que se levantó temprano y trajo el desayuno para todos e hizo como si no supiera que Blaine le había traicionado. Todos los "hermanos" se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud que estaba teniendo Puck. Blaine no pudo aguantarse más y enseguida empezó a hablar.

\- Vale, esto es muy raro. ¿Nadie va a decir nada sobre cómo está actuando Puck?

Entonces todos se quedaron callados incluido Sam.

\- Mira Blaine, tienes razón. Estoy siendo así porque he estado en la cárcel y quiero cambiar mi forma de ser.

\- Muy bien, como quieras.

Tras decir eso Blaine se fue con Sam a la universidad. Mientras llegaban se pusieron a hablar de Puck.

\- Diga lo que diga yo no me fío de su actitud.

\- Blaine, tal vez ha cambiado.

\- Sam, me gusta que siempre pienses lo mejor de cada uno pero en este caso es imposible. Mira que realmente no hace tanto tiempo que lo conozco pero es como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

\- Cariño, aunque nos haya mentido ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

\- Tenerlo vigilado. Sé que él fue el asesino de Rory y Jake. Puede que la policía esté imbécil pero yo no lo estoy.

\- Entonces no le des más vueltas ha ese tema.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

Y entonces cada uno se fue a su respectiva clase. Cuando terminaron las clases Blaine se quedó el último y cuando iba a abandonar la clase entró Puck.

\- ¿Qué quieres Puck?

\- Voy a ser claro y voy a poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Me parece bien. Ya sabía que tu actitud de antes era una falsa.

\- Eso era porque no quería discutir contigo delante de todos.

\- ¿Por qué ibas a discutir conmigo?

\- Blaine, no seas gilipollas. Sé que fuiste tú el que me delató por haber mentido a la policía sobre mi cuartada durante el asesinato de Rory.

\- Tienes razón, lo hice y ya sabes por qué.

\- ¿Ni siquiera lo vas a negar? Mejor.

\- No tengo nada que ocultar cosa que tú si.

\- Blaine, te voy a decir lo mismo que a todos. No maté a Rory y tampoco a Jake.

\- Aunque te quisiera creer no lo hago porque tenías motivos de sobra para hacerlo. No te cae bien Jake porque no quieres que se te relacione con él. Con Rory no tienes cuartada y se te olvida otro cargo: la agente Roz. La mataste porque sabías que ella te había descubierto sobre tu cuartada falsa, me refiero a que no habías estado con Quinn.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No te hagas el sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo ... cómo sabes eso?

\- La propia Quinn me dijo que había hablado con Roz así Roz sabía que no tenías cuartada. Tu lo averiguaste y ... ¡la mataste!

\- ¿De verdad te piensas que soy capaz de asesinar?

\- ¿De verdad? Sí. Además sé que eres el asesino porque mientras que he estado contigo y el día que estuviste en la cárcel no ocurrió ningún asesinato.

\- Eso son coincidencias, Blaine. Alguien está haciéndome ver que soy culpable cuando no lo soy.

\- Intenta venderle la moto a otro porque yo sé la verdad. Demuéstrame que no pudiste matar ni a Rory ni a Jake ni a Roz y entonces te creeré.

\- ¿Quieres pruebas? Lo único que puedo hacer es ayudarte a encontrar al verdadero asesino.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cómo sé yo que no vas a intentar matarme?

\- Vas a tener que confiar en mi. Si quieres ... si quieres te cedo la presidencia de la casa para ti solo.

\- Lo siento pero no confío en ti aunque el hecho de que me cedas la presidencia solo implica lo desesperado que estás para que no te descubra.

\- O tal vez estoy harto de que TODO el mundo piense que soy el asesino. Míralo de esta forma Blaine. Si estoy contigo y ocurre algún asesinato será prueba suficiente de que realmente no soy el asesino.

\- Si de verdad quieres demostrar que no eres el asesino ten cuartadas que sean reales.

\- Siento haber mentido pero no maté a Roz.

\- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo realmente mientras mataron a Rory?

\- No puedo decírtelo.

\- ¿Y luego quieres que te crea? Lo siento pero yo así no puedo continuar. Si de verdad quieres buscar al "verdadero" asesino hazlo por tu cuenta o con la ayuda de tus súbditos pero yo no pienso ayudarte.

Y tras decirle eso Blaine quedó con Sam en la cafetería y estuvo coméntadoles todo a Sebastian y Sam. Luego se fue a la hermandad. Cuando llegó a la hermandad se encontró con Kurt y comenzaron a hablar.

\- Supongo que estás contento de que Puck vuelva a la casa ¿no? así ya tendrá al "nuevo"presidente cuando me destituyas.

\- Blaine, sabes que no quiero hacerlo pero son las normas y si alguien incumple las normas no puede ser presidente. Eso es como en las oposiciones. No puedes presentarte a una si te han detenido.

\- ¿En serio me estás comparando un puesto de trabajo con la presidencia de una hermandad?

\- Evidentemente no es lo mismo pero se parece. Tú, como presidente tienes que dar ejemplo al resto de "hermanos" y así no lo haces. Si tantas ganas tienes de acostarte con Sam hazlo sin que yo o cualquiera pudiera pillarte.

\- Esto me parece muy fuerte. Es peor que vivir con mis padres.

\- Habértelo pensado antes de entrar en esta hermandad. De todas formas tan sólo es 1 año y se pasa rápido.

\- ¿Sabes lo que creo Kurt? Que eres homófobo y por eso no me dejas que me acueste con Sam.

\- No soy homófobo.

\- Si, y ¿sabes una cosa? lo peor de todo es que eres homófobo siendo gay. Te voy a decir lo mismo que me comentó Quinn. En esta época en la que vivimos todo el mundo acepta la homosexualidad así que déjate de gilipolleces de una vez.

\- Lo siento pero aunque si que admito que soy gay no soy homófobo. De hecho si le preguntas a Finn o a Puck ellos saben que soy gay y tuve un novio el año pasado.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué le pasó?

\- Rompimos porque se graduó y los dos decidimos que no íbamos a ser capaces de mantener una relación a distancia y nos podíamos hacer mucho daño.

\- Que casualidad ...

\- Se lo puedes preguntar a Finn o Puck.

\- Mira Kurt, me da igual si me estás mintiendo. Lo único que sé es que no vas a prohibirme acostarme con Sam.

\- Como te he dicho ya varias veces ya sabes lo que te espera.

Entonces entró Sam y vio que estaban hablando Kurt y Blaine aunque no escuchó lo que dijeron aunque si que vio que Blaine se había ido algo enfadado así que decidió seguirle hasta el cuarto del moreno.

\- Hola amor ¿qué te ocurre?

\- Hola. ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Te he visto hablando con Kurt y te has ido enfadado.

\- No es nada, Sam. Solo una pequeña discusión.

\- Pues no lo parecía así que dime qué ha pasado.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Me encanta que en tan poco tiempo que llevamos juntos me conozcas tan bien.

\- A mi también me encanta conocerte tan bien ...

\- El caso es que Kurt y yo llevamos varios días discutiendo.

\- Pensaba que tú y Kurt os llevabais bien ... ¿qué ha pasado?

\- El otro día nos oyó practicando sexo.

\- ¿Por eso habéis discutido?

\- No, hemos discutido porque aparantemente no podemos tener sexo durante el primer año en la hermandad.

\- ¿Qué clase de gilipollez es esa?

\- Tú mismo lo has dicho. Lo peor de todo es que me ha dicho que si nos vuelven a pillar me quita de la presidencia.

\- No puede hacer eso.

\- Al parecer si incumplo alguna norma lo puede hacer.

\- Pues no es justo.

\- Es lo que hay Sam.

\- ¿De verdad vas a dejar que se salga con la suya?

\- De momento sí. Quiero intentar averiguar si está diciendo la verdad.

\- Ok.

Entonces Sam se fue de la habitación de Blaine y se fue a buscar a Kurt, al cual encontró en el cuarto de la colada.

\- ¿Vas a poner la lavadora?

\- No - contestó Sam.

\- Supongo que has hablado con Blaine ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser así, Kurt?

\- No es eso Sam. Las normas son las normas. Yo también tuve que fastidiarme en su día.

\- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a una persona con la tengas una increíble conexión?

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que sin sexo no te vale esa famosa conexión que dices?

\- Para mi el sexo no es tan importante pero desde luego que tiene que haber sexo. Ahora respóndeme a mi pregunta.

\- Lo sé pero también sé que si realmente es tu alma gemela podrás superar este problema.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Kurt? Que me extraña muchísimo que la gente se quiera unir a esta hermandad teniendo normas tan estúpidas como esta.

\- La gente quiere estar en esta hermandad porque sabe que es la mejor.

\- Pues te aviso que cuando a Blaine y a mi nos apetezca nos acostaremos digas lo que digas.

\- Pues ya sabéis las consecuencias ...

\- Esto ... esto es muy fuerte. Ahora lo veo todo claro.

\- ¿Qué ves tan claro?

\- Tú ... te estás inventando esta norma.

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

\- Porque quieres estar con él. Tienes celos de que sea mi novio y lo quieres para ti. Pues lo siento pero me ha escogido a mi y tus estupideces no van a funcionar para que Blaine y yo rompamos.

\- No estoy interesado en Blaine. Repito, son las normas y las normas están para cumplirlas.

\- Ahí te equivocas Kurt. Las normas como éstas están hechas para que las incumplamos.

\- Pues ya sabes lo que hay si decidís incumplirlas.

\- Tus amenazas no me sirven para nada.

\- Muy bien, pues como quieras.

Entonces Sam se fue del cuarto de la colada y se fue al cuarto de Blaine.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Has averiguado algo?

\- Me temo que Kurt tiene razón.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no hay nada que podamos hacer?

\- Bueno ... hay una cosa pero que es imposible.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Cambiar los estatutos.

\- Pues se cambian.

\- No es tan sencillo Sam. Primero la presidencia tiene que estar de acuerdo y Puck no lo está y luego se haría una votación y debería de haber una mayoría absoluta la cual tampoco habrá porque somos 5 y ni Puck, ni Kurt ni Finn van a cambiar los estatutos asi que ni siquiera habría mayoría y eso sin contar a Artie.

\- Si lo cuentas estaríamos empatados. Siempre podrías intentar hablar con Finn ...

\- No, Sam. Si cuento a Artie entonces perdemos.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? ¿No te votó para que fueras presidente?

\- Error. Él voto a Puck. Éste lo sobornó y le votó. Logré ser co-presidente porque conseguí convencer a Kurt.

\- ¿Y eso está permitido pero no lo está tener sexo durante tu primer año en la hermandad?

\- Ya ves. Yo también estoy indignado.

\- Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo voy a hablar con Artie y tú ves a hablar con Finn ¿vale?

\- ¿Por qué no al revés?

\- Porque si vas a hablar con Artie sabrá a lo que vas. En cambio yo puedo utilizar otra táctica con él. Te recuerdo que él no sabe que estamos juntos.

\- Pero no es tonto, Sam. Aunque no sepa que somos novios si que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

\- Sí, pero tengo la sensación de que yo puedo ganármelo, confía en mi.

\- Está bien, habla con él.

Tras decirle eso Sam se fue a hablar con Artie.

\- ¿Qué pasa Artie? Hace mucho que no hablamos ...

\- Nada en especial.

\- Venga, seguro que tienes algo que contarme ... ¿alguna novia?

\- No, no tengo novia.

\- Pero seguro que hay alguna que te gusta.

\- Bueno ... hay una chica ... pero pasa de mi.

\- ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho?

\- No.

\- Pues tío tienes que hablar con ella. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, tengo que hablar con ella.

\- ¿Quién es la chica afortunada?

\- Se llama Kitty.

\- ¿Kitty Wilde ... de las animadoras?

\- La misma.

\- Tiene su punto aunque tiene genio.

\- Sí, pero a mi me gustan así.

\- Pues si te gustan así ... ya sabes, lánzate antes de que otro lo haga.

\- Lo haré.

\- Aunque ... te digo una cosa ... va, es una tontería ...

\- ¿El qué es una tontería?

\- Nada, es que he estado investigando y no puedes tener sexo en la casa durante el primer año.

\- ¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

\- Me lo dijo Kurt.

\- ¿Qué te lo dijo Kurt?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Pues ... digamos que yo ya lo he hecho y nadie me había dicho que no podía hacerlo. De hecho, Puck se enteró y no me dijo nada.

\- ¿Qué no te dijo nada?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Es que esto me parece muy raro. Yo ... me acosté con Blaine el otro día ... y Kurt me dijo que no podía volver a acostarme con él.

\- Eso es fácil. Entre tu y yo creo que Kurt es gay. Seguramente esté colado por Blaine.

\- Seguramente será eso pero ... ¿por qué no me dices nada de lo mío con Blaine? ¿no te sorprende?

\- Lo deduje ya que pasáis mucho tiempo juntos.

\- Quería habértelo dicho antes pero no sabía la reacción que ibais a tener.

\- Por mí está bien. Si sois felices sobra.

\- Gracias Artie.

\- De nada y yo de ti no le haría caso a Kurt. Blaine es un chico especial.

\- Sí que lo es. Un momento si te cae bien Blaine ¿por qué no le votaste en las elecciones?

\- Si te soy sincero me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.

\- Bueno, ahora ya da igual. Gracias de nuevo Artie.

\- De nada.

Y entonces Sam se fue a buscar a Blaine para contarle lo que Artie le acababa de decir. Cuando entró en la habitación del moreno se acercó y comenzó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana. Después de estar un buen rato besándose Sam lo empujó hasta la cama. Blaine se quedó sorprendido y empezó a hablar.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Voy a hacerte el amor cariño.

\- ¿Y Kurt?

\- No puede hacer nada.

\- ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo.

\- He hablado con Artie y él tuvo sexo en la casa y no le dijeron nada de esa estúpida norma así que si a él no le dijeron nada a nosotros tampoco.

\- Pero está en los estatutos.

\- Artie también me dijo que se había arrepentido de haber votado a Puck así que da igual todo. Yo quiero hacer el amor cuando me apetezca y ahora mismo me apetece y ni Kurt ni nadie va a impedírmelo salvo tu, mi amor.

\- Te quiero tanto Sam.

\- Y yo a ti Blaine.

Entonces el rubio se acercó a su novio y empezó a besarlo y luego estuvieron haciendo el amor durante horas a pesar de las advertencias que le había dicho Kurt.

Al día siguiente Blaine se levantó antes que su novio y estuvo contemplando lo hermoso que era su novio y lo afortunado que era al ser el novio de un chico como él. Después de verlo durante unos minutos se fue a ducharse. Cuando volvió a su cuarto se encontró con la cabeza de Sam en la mesita y en la pared estaba escrita con sangre "Te dije que no lo hicieras".

CONTINUARÁ


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 8 PROMESA**

Después de haber visto la cabeza de su novio junto aquella pintada llamó a la policía. No entendía por qué le había pasado eso a Sam y en su mente sólo pensaba en quien podría haber hecho algo así. Hasta ahora pensaba que el asesino de Jake, Rory y Roz era Puck pero después de ésto cambió de parecer y sabía perfectamente que había sido Kurt el asesino ya que había discutido con él por el tema del sexo y se imaginó que ayer por la noche les escuchó mientras estuvieron haciendo el amor. Sin embargo cuando llegó la policía decidió no decírselo a ellos para ver la reacción que iba a tener Kurt. Cuando el resto de sus "hermanos" entraron a ver la cabeza de Sam se quedaron con la boca abierta incluido Kurt para sorpresa de Blaine. Pese a ello no les dijo nada a la policía. Todos sus hermanos intentaron calmar a Blaine quien no podía parar de llorar al ver que el amor de su vida había sido asesinado. Después de un rato se fueron a sus respectivas clases menos Kurt quien tenía clase más tarde así que Blaine sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y empezó a hablar con él.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo la policía de quién ha podido ser?

\- No sé, dímelo tú.

\- ¿Yo? ¿por qué?

\- Dime una sola razón por la cuál no debería de decirle a la policía que fuiste tú quién le asesinó.

\- Yo no he sido Blaine. Estaba durmiendo.

\- ¿Así que ahora me vas a decir que no, verdad? Entonces ¿por qué está escrito en la pared "Te dije que no lo hicieras"?

\- ¿Te acostaste con él?

\- Sí así que quieres quitarme la presidencia quítamela.

\- Blaine, yo ...

\- Ni Blaine ni nada. Dame una prueba de que no mataste a Sam o ya sabes lo que hay. Tienes 24 horas.

\- ¿24 horas?

\- Si realmente no fueras el asesino tendrías la prueba.

\- Ya te he dicho que estuve durmiendo.

\- Si estuviste durmiendo demuéstralo o ya sabes lo que hay.

Y entonces Blaine volvió a la que era su habitación a coger unas cosas pero en cuanto vio la pared ensangrentada se fue y al hacerlo se topó con su padre.

\- ¿Estás bien, hijo?

\- ¿En serio me haces esa pregunta?

\- Lo sé, lo siento. ¿Te ha dicho algo la policía?

\- Están investigando y de momento no me han dicho nada.

\- Después de ésto ¿sigues queriendo quedarte aquí?

\- Sí, y ahora con más ganas que nunca.

\- No lo entiendo hijo, de verdad que no.

\- Papá, no pienso parar hasta descubrir quién coño mató a Sam.

\- Para eso está la policía, hijo.

\- La policía no hace nada. Les dije quién podía ser el asesino y van y lo detienen pero antes de que termina el día lo sueltan.

\- Y ¿según tú quién es?

\- Creo que es Puck aunque algo me dice que Puck no fue el que mató a Sam.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Es ... una corazonada.

\- Hijo, las corazonadas no sirven para estos casos.

\- Tal vez sí que sirva.

\- Lo dices como si estuvieras totalmente seguro.

\- No lo estoy. Sólo digo que es una posibilidad.

\- Aunque puede que tengas razón aquí no puedes quedarte. ¿Por qué no te vas a un hotel?

\- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué esté en un hotel hasta que encuentren al asesino?

\- Pues no sería mala idea sobretodo teniendo en cuenta de que has salido corriendo de tu habitación.

\- Supongo que hoy podría dormir fuera.

\- Te puedes quedar en el hotel todo el tiempo que quieras aunque hay una cosa que no entiendo ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en encontrar al asesino de Sam? quiero decir cuando murieron tus otros "hermanos" no tenías tanto interés.

Cuando le preguntó eso su padre, Blaine no sabía que contestarle ya que el quería saberlo para encerrar al que había matado a su novio y, aunque ya tenía el motivo no estaba preparado para decirle a su padre que Sam era su novio y, por lo tanto, que es gay así que decidió mentirle finalmente.

\- Yo ... yo ... Sam era mi mejor amigo.

\- Ya veo ... en fin será mejor que vaya al hotel para reservar habitación. Voy a pedir unos días libres en el trabajo para poder estar contigo ¿vale?

\- Papá, no hace falta que lo hagas.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo. Además si no cojo los días libres los pierdo así que ya está decidido.

Y tras decirle eso Blaine decidió irse a la cafetería donde trabaja Sebastian para contarle la noticia pero para sorpresa suya Sebastian ya la sabía.

\- No lo entiendo ¿cómo te has enterado?

\- Lo han puesto en las noticias. Lo siento mucho Blaine.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Tienes idea de quién ha sido?

\- Oficialmente no lo sé pero estoy segurísimo de que ha sido Kurt.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque Sam y él discutieron ayer.

\- ¿Tan grave fue la discusión que crees que fue la discusión que quería matarlo?

\- Bueno, es que aparte Kurt está celoso. Creo que le gusto.

\- Pero no tiene sentido. Si Sam y tú erais sólo amigos.

\- En realidad ... Sam y yo éramos novios.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis?

\- Pues porque nadie lo sabía salvo Kurt.

\- Ya veo ... y ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

\- Me voy a quedar a dormir a un hotel ya que Sam ... murió en mi cama.

Y entonces empezó a llorar amargamente y Sebastian intentó consolarle sin éxito.

\- En realidad me refería a la hermandad y la uni.

\- Pienso seguir en la hermandad. No me gusta lo que hay y también seguiré en la universidad. Quiero saber quien ha matado a Sam.

\- Si quieres que te ayude lo haré encantado aunque claro tiene que ser cuando libre.

\- Gracias pero prefiero hacerlo sólo.

\- Ok. Como quieras pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

\- Gracias otra vez.

\- De nada.

Mientras seguía hablando entró la decana Sylvester y se acercó a Blaine.

\- Lo siento Blaine, de verdad que sí.

\- Gracias.

\- Lo que más me jode es que su asesino sigue ahí suelto pese a que la policía ya lo detuvo.

\- Si te refieres a Puck te equivocas. Estoy seguro que fue Kurt.

\- ¿Porcelana? ¿Por qué?

\- Creo que le gusto y estuvo discutiendo con él la noche anterior.

\- ¿Lo sabe la policía?

\- No. Le he dado 24 horas a Kurt para decirme su cuartada y si no me convence se lo diré.

\- Deberías de habérselo dicho ya joven Burt Reynolds. Si lo hubieras dicho no tendría tiempo de inventarse una cuartada.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Tan sólo ... tan sólo quería darle el beneficio de la duda para ver lo que hace la policía.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pasaría ahora si el asesino va a por ti y consigue su objetivo? Que la policía no lo podrá saber.

\- Lo podría saber por ti.

\- Mira Blaine si algo he aprendido es que ante este tipo de casos lo mejor es informarle cuanto antes a la policía.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo acabe soltando?

\- Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo mire la policía.

\- Decana Sylvester si me disculpas no quiero volver a hablar del tema, no más por hoy por favor.

\- Está bien, como quieras. Sabes que si quieres que te ayude en algo no tienes más que decírmelo.

Y entonces Blaine se fue a dar una vuelta. Cuando llegaron las ocho Blaine decidió volver a la hermandad para coger algunas cosas para irse al hotel pero para sorpresa suya cuando entró se encontró a la policía la cuál estaba deteniendo a Kurt por el asesinato de Sam. Blaine no entendió nada al principio pero luego pensó que había sido Sue quien había hablado con la policía. Cuando el castaño pasó por donde estaba el moreno le miró y le dijo "me dijiste 24 horas Blaine, me lo dijiste" y entonces los policías se llevaron a Kurt al coche. Finn, Artie y Puck se quedaron mirando a Blaine como si el hubiera sido quien hubiera sido el que había llamado a la policía y finalmente Finn comenzó a hablar.

\- ¿En serio Blaine? ¿Por qué has hecho una cosa así? Kurt es incapaz de matar una mosca, mucho menos a Sam. Entiendo que estés cabreado pero esa no es la solución.

\- ¿Ah,no? Poco se nota que estuviste ayer por la tarde porque ayer Sam y él estuvieron discutiendo y le estuvo amenazando cosa que a mi también me hizo.

\- ¿Te amenazo? ¿por qué? - preguntó Finn intrigado.

\- Pues ... el amenazó porque no le hacía gracia que Sam y yo nos acostaramos en la casa.

Después de decir ese comentario Blaine se dio cuenta de que aparte de Artie, Puck, Finn y el mismo se encontraba su padre así que finalmente esa había sido su salida del armario por desgracia.

\- Mira, Blainers estoy más que seguro que aunque eso fuera cierto Kurt nunca le haría daño a nadie. - le dijo Puck.

\- Por favor Blaine, ellos tienen razón - dijo Artie.

\- Artie, Puck y Finn yo sé lo que oí y sin duda alguna no hay nadie más que tuviera algo en contra de Sam así que tiene que ser él.

\- Blaine, ¿es que no ves que a Kurt le están haciendo lo mismo que me hicieron a mi? Han aprovechado que la cuartada de él es debil y el motivo por el cual podría hacerlo y ya está en la cárcel por un crimen que no cometió. - comentó Puck.

Y entonces Blaine se fue a su habitación cogió unas maleta y se fue al hotel junto a su padre. Durante todo el trayecto estuvieron en silencio sin comentar nada de lo que había dicho Blaine sobre el hecho de que Sam era su novio y no se lo había dicho. Sin embargo cuando llegaron al hotel su padre comenzó a hablar.

\- Hijo, al principio no te he dicho nada porque esperaba que me sacaras el tema pero como veo que no lo haces lo voy a sacar yo ¿Sam y tu eráis novios?

\- Yo ... sí. Papá, lo siento mucho, quería habértelo dicho antes pero ...

\- No pasa nada, hijo.

\- No lo entiendo. Entonces ... entonces ¿no te molesta ni siquiera que sea gay?

\- Cuando murió tu madre y, luego tu hermano entendí que tenía que amarte hicieras lo que hicieras o fueras como fueras. Si Sam te hacía feliz me alegro mucho que te haya hecho serlo pero ... sólo tengo una duda ¿por qué trajiste a Kara y la introdujiste como tu novia si eras gay? ¿tenías miedo de que no aceptara tu homosexualidad?

\- No, no era eso. Kara me gustaba. Simplemente cuando conocí a Sam me enamoré de él. Una parte de mi quería evitarlo pero no pudo hacerlo y ahora está muerto y no he podido disfrutar de su compañía como me hubiera gustado - dijo llorando.

\- Hijo, no te lamentes. Piensa en los momentos maravillosos que has vivido con él porque seguro que han habido.

\- Lo sé pero aún así es muy difícil.

\- Así que ... querías descubrir al asesino porque Sam era tu novio ¿no?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, ahora Kurt está en la cárcel así que ya podrás irte de aquí ¿no?

\- No sé, supongo aunque realmente me hubiera gustado darle una lección a Puck. No me gusta lo que hace en la hermandad.

\- Con un poco de suerte Puck se graduará y no podrá seguir allí.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

\- Anda hijo, intenta dormir. Sé que es algo difícil pero tienes que hacerlo.

\- No tengo ganas de dormir. Sé que parece una tontería pero si me duermo es como que todo es más real y no me gusta la realidad.

\- Lo sé pero aún así tienes que hacerlo. Si no te duermes te pondrás enfermo.

Y entonces Blaine se tumbó en la cama e intentó dormirse pero no podía. Finalmente su padre le dio dos valerianas y al final cayó rendido. A la mañana siguiente Blaine se levantó y se fue a la hermandad a por el resto de cosas. Su padre tenía razón, nada le retenía en este lugar y para colmo si seguía aquí seguiría pensando en Sam. Sin embargo cuando llegó a la hermandad se encontró con Kurt en la casa. Al parecer había pagado su fianza y al ser su primer delito le habían librado de ir a la cárcel hasta la fecha del juicio. Fue entonces cuando decidió quedarse en la hermandad hasta la fecha del juicio.

Por la tarde se celebró el entierro. Los familiares de Sam se acercaron para ver por última vez a Sam. Blaine decidió ir allí pero no les dijo que era su novio por si acaso algún familiar no aprobara el hecho de que a Sam le gustaran los hombres. Después de la ceremonia el moreno se esperó a que los familiares de Sam se fueran para ir a la tumba. Cuando llegó a la tumba notó como si alguien le estuviera siguiendo pero al investigarlo no vio nada y decidió volver a la tumba. Cuando volvió estuvo mirando la foto de Sam y se puso a llorar. Después de llorar un rato se prometió a si mismo que se iba a vengar.

CONTINUARÁ


	9. Chapter 9

Entramos en la recta final del fic (no puedo decir exactamente cuántos capítulos quedan pero no más de 5).

 **CAPÍTULO 9: COMIENZA EL PLAN**

Había pasado 1 mes desde la muerte de Sam. Durante todo este tiempo el ambiente en la hermandad había sido realmente malo ya que Blaine no podía ver a Kurt ya que a pesar de que la policía lo había dejado en libertad lo seguía culpando del asesinato de su amado. Tanto Finn como Puck y Artie intentaron que Blaine se llevara bien con Kurt pero era inútil. El moreno no podía aguantarlo. Simplemente no podía. Finalmente todos desistieron y dejaron que se llevaran mal.

Aquel día Blaine estaba en la habitación de Sam ya que no podía estar en la que era su habitación ya que fue donde murió su amado y entonces entró Artie.

\- Hey Blaine.

\- ¿Qué pasa Artie?

\- Yo ... quería hablarte de una cosa.

\- Si es sobre Kurt no quiero saber nada.

\- No es sobre Kurt.

\- Ok. Entonces ¿qué querías decirme?

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy saliendo con Kitty.

\- ¿La animadora?

\- Sï, la misma.

\- Me alegro mucho por tí, Artie.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada.

\- El caso es que tengo que agradecérselo a Sam ¿sabes? La noche antes de que muriera le hablé de mis sentimientos que tengo por Kitty y él me aconsejó que me declarara pese a que yo no quería hacerlo ya que pensaba que me iba a rechazar y fíjate ahora. Es mi novia ¿te lo puedes creer?

\- Sam era muy bueno con todos. Es lo que más me gustaba de él.

\- Lo siento si te hecho que pensaras en él ...

\- No pasa nada, es más te agradezco que lo hayas hecho. Puede que haya pasado sólo un mes pero tengo bastante claro que jamás voy a olvidar a Sam. Prefiero que me hables de él si quieres a no hacerlo porque se sobreentiende que tengo que "normalizar" la situación.

\- ¿Le echas de menos, no?

\- Todos los días y el hecho de que esté durmiendo en su habitación no me ayuda demasiado.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas? Quiero decir está bien que lo eches de menos pero yo creo que no es muy sano dormir donde solía hacerlo él.

\- ¿Qué quieres, qué duerma donde dormía yo, es decir, el lugar donde murió él?

\- No, me refería a dejar la hermandad.

Porque entonces todo lo que hecho hasta ahora seria en vano. No pienso parar hasta que encarcelen a Kurt y si me quedo en la hermandad puedo vigilar sus movimientos.

\- Como quieras ... pero aún así pienso que no deberías hacerlo. La policía ya investigó y si no ha encontrado nada significa que no es.

\- Artie, por favor no sigas.

\- Está bien. Me voy, que he quedado con Kitty.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Artie se fue de la habitación de Blaine. Al cabo de un rato el moreno decidió salir de su habitación para ir a ver su amigo Sebastian. Realmente él junto a Artie eran los únicos que comprendían por lo que estaba pasando a pesar de que tanto el chico que va en silla de ruedas como el castaño intentaran convencerle de que dejara de culpar a Kurt por el asesinato de su amado.

\- ¿Qué te pongo Blaine?

\- Sólo venía a hablar. Cada día aguanto menos estar en la casa.

\- Lo entiendo. Yo hace tiempo que me hubiera ido.

\- Y yo, pero ya sabes que no pienso parar hasta que encarcelen a Kurt.

\- Blaine, te voy a decir una cosa y no quiero que te enfades conmigo ¿vale?

\- Supongo que sé lo que me vas a decir y aunque me lo digas mi opinión va a ser la misma.

\- Yo sólo te quiero decir que no seas tan cabezón. Lo único que sabes es que alguien mató a Sam pero no sabes realmente si fue Kurt. Está claro que hasta ahora es el sospechoso número 1 pero no hay pruebas suficientes. Lo que te estoy diciendo ... lo que te estoy diciendo es que el hecho de estar emperrado en que es Kurt hace que realmente no puedas ver las pruebas que seguramente te podrían llevar al auténtico asesino.

\- Es que sé que es él Sebastian.

\- Aunque lo creas no puedes emperrarte. Al menos tiene que haber una parte de ti que dude. Si todos los policías fueran como tú probablemente habría mucha gente que estaría metida en la cárcel por crímenes que no cometieron.

\- Suponiendo que te hago caso. ¿Qué hago ahora?

\- Yo ... yo intentaría saber la versión de Kurt y comprobar que es cierta.

\- Él me dijo que estuvo durmiendo cuando asesinaron a Sam.

\- Pues comprueba que dice la verdad o al menos investiga quien pudo asesinar a Sam aparte de Kurt.

\- Lo siento pero no pienso hacerlo.

\- Ok, pero házme caso Blaine. Al menos no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

\- Tranquilo, que no lo haré.

Y entonces se fue de la cafetería. Cuando salió de allí estuvo pensando en lo que Sebastian le había dicho y aunque no estaba de acuerdo en un principio luego se puso a pensar en la promesa que le hizo a Sam así que decidió pensar en un plan para seguir la estrategia que había propuesto Sebastian. Tras varias horas el moreno ya pensó en lo que iba a hacer así que decidió volver a la hermandad para hablar con Kurt.

\- ¿Podemos hablar Kurt?

\- Si es sobre Sam no quiero hablar.

\- De hecho es sobre él ... yo ... yo quiero pedirte perdón.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí, quería pedirte perdón por acusarte de matar a Sam. Aunque al principio pudiera tener razón los policías descubrieron que no tenías motivos para matarle así que ...

\- Yo ... guau ... gracias Blaine.

\- Entonces ... ¿supongo que ya está todo arreglado?

\- Supongo que sí.

\- Bien ... me alegro mucho, de verdad.

\- Esto ... hay una cosa que quise decir antes de que me acusaras sobre el asesinato de Sam. Además ésto podría hasta demostrar que soy un poco más inocente.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la estúpida norma que te dije sobre que no podías acostarte en la hermandad?

\- Claro que la recuerdo.

\- Esa norma ... esa norma no existe ... al menos en esta época.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Verás Blaine, aquellos días sólo quería gastaros una pequeña broma. Quizá se me fue de las manos pero ahora ya lo sabes y lo siento mucho por haber discutido.

\- Pero no lo entiendo ¿por qué tenía el sello y todo el documento?

\- Pues ... porque hace tiempo si que estaba la norma. Simplemente imprimí una copia de las normas básicas y la página donde estaba esa norma la puse.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento mucho. Yo ... yo sólo quería gastaros a ti y a Sam una novatada. ¿Por qué te piensas que ni Finn ni Puck ni yo hicimos cuando Artie practicó sexo?

\- Aún así es demasiado ...

\- Lo sé, por eso quería pedirte perdón. La cosa se me fue de las manos. Realmente estaba contento porque vosotros 2 estuvierais juntos. Me recordabais a mi y a mi último ex ...

\- ¿Aún le echas de menos?

\- Sí. Realmente creo que era mi alma gemela al igual que también pienso que Sam era la tuya.

\- Gracias por decirme eso.

\- De nada.

\- Ojalá Sam estuviera para oírlo todo.

\- Yo creo que sí que está. Está en tu corazón Blaine. Seguro que lo está escuchando.

\- Lo que no me cuadra es que si no fuiste tú ¿quién querría hacerle daño a Sam?

\- No sé, pero me imagino que será el mismo que asesinó a Rory, a Jake y a Roz.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Blaine, yo ... yo quiero ayudarte a encontrar al asesino.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Me siento culpable y no te merecías algo así. A lo mejor el asesino escuchó nuestra discusión y por eso actuó así. Es como si el asesino tuviera ojos por toda la hermandad y aprovechara la más mínima oportunidad para matar a alguien aprovechando las debilidades del resto de nosotros. Por ejemplo Puck no tenía cuartada y todo el mundo sabía que no se llevaba bien con Jake. Ahora yo con Sam.

\- ¿En serio piensas que Puck no lo hizo?

\- No, no lo hizo.

\- Entonces si lo piensas bien si ni tu, ni yo ni Puck somos el asesino eso significa que tendría que ser o Finn o Artie y Artie no puede ser por el hecho de estar en silla de ruedas.

\- Finn no creo que lo hiciera. Estuvo conmigo cuando mataron a Jake.

\- Pues no lo sé quien puede ser.

\- Entonces ¿aceptas mi ayuda?

Entonces Blaine se puso a pensar en lo que le acababa de proponer. Él creía que Kurt es el asesino así que si acepta su ayuda no iba a poder demostrar que Kurt es el asesino pero sin embargo si aceptaba su ayuda podría vigilar más a Kurt y pensó que, tal vez, podría cometer un error y le podría pillar.

\- Está bien, acepto tu ayuda.

\- Genial, gracias. Me voy que he quedado.

\- Ok. Hasta luego.

\- Hasta luego.

Y entonces Kurt se fue. En cuanto lo hizo Blaine se fue a su nueva habitación y, al verse en el espejo, empezó a darle rabia la conversación que acababa de tener con Kurt, ya que seguía pensando que era él el asesino pero luego pensó en que haría lo que fuera por descubrir al asesino de Sam y logró calmarse. A los cinco minutos alguien tocó a la puerta. Se trataba de Artie.

\- ¡Hey Artie!

\- Hola.

\- Acabo de ver a Kurt contento y sólo estás tú en la casa. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Por un momento Blaine pensó en contarle el plan de hacer como que Kurt le cae bien para pillarlo por sorpresa pero decidió no decírselo ya que así nadie sabría el secreto.

\- Pues ... Kurt y yo hemos estado hablando. He decidido que no lo voy a culpar por el asesinato de Sam aunque si encuentro pruebas de que si que lo hizo volveré a tratarle como lo he hecho durante este mes.

\- Yo ... yo ... me alegro mucho. Ya no es el hecho de que el ambiente en la casa va a mejorar sino que a ti también te vendrá bien.

\- Supongo que he estado negándome la realidad.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Digo, porque los chicos y yo hemos estado intentando que cambiaras de opinión y no había forma.

\- Artie ¿qué ocurre cuando a alguien le dices "no hagas esto"?

\- Ya veo ... entonces

\- Pues eso es lo que pasa.

\- Entonces ¿quién crees que mató a Sam?

\- ¿La verdad? No lo sé pero pienso averiguarlo.

\- Ojalá lo encuentres Blaine.

\- Ojalá tengas razón. Si me disculpas me voy a dar una vuelta.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Blaine se fue de la casa para dirigirse al cementerio. Cuando llegó allí se fue a la tumba de Sam y empezó a hablar como si pudiera escucharle.

\- He comenzado con mi plan. No sé si estás de acuerdo con él pero es la única forma de poder vengarme por lo que te hicieron. Te prometo que voy a encontrar a tu asesino y no pienso parar hasta conseguirlo.

CONTINUARA


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 10: 10 MINUTOS EN EL INFIERNO**

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Blaine empezó con su estrategia de fingir que le caía bien Kurt para poder pillarle y descubrir que realmente Kurt había sido el que había asesinado a su novio. Hasta el momento todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca porque nadie sospechaba de su plan. Aquel día Kurt se acercó a Blaine y comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿Qué tal Blaine?

\- Bueno ... va.

\- ¿Has averiguado algo nuevo?

\- ¿Sobre el asesinato de Sam? No.

\- Creo que deberíamos de empezar a investigar.

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

\- Está claro que el asesino sabe de anatomía así que deberíamos de buscar a los alumnos sobresalientes en anatomía.

\- Claro, voy a ir al profesor de anatomía y me va a dar por las buenas la lista de todos sus alumnos ordenados por mejor nota.

\- No estaba hablando de eso.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Digo de colarnos en el despacho de la decana Sylvester.

\- ¿Y la contraseña del ordenador?

\- Será Sue Sylvester.

\- ¿Será? No puedo ir al decano y probar una contraseña al azar.

\- Seguro que tendrá la contraseña por algún lado.

\- Me parece algo arriesgado.

\- ¿Quieres descubrir al asesino o no?

\- Puede que tengas razón.

\- Bien. Yo la entretendré y me avisas en cuanto tengas la información.

. Y tu me avisas cuando termines de hablar con la decana.

\- Bien. Pues ... nos vemos mañana.

\- Perfecto.

Después de hablar con Blaine Kurt se fue a coger cita para la decana Sylvester y tal y como pensaba la decana de la universidad tenía una agenda apretada así que le preguntó por los huecos libres. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que la decana tenía una reunión a las 12:00 con unos inversores fuera del campus así que le avisó a Blaine que estuviera a esa hora por el despacho de la decana que ya él se encargaría de distraer a la asistente Becky Jackson.

Al día siguiente Blaine fue al despacho de la decana junto a Kurt a las 12:00 y evidentemente ni la decana ni Becky estaban allí y la puerta estaba cerrada. Entonces Kurt se saco una tarjeta de crédito y con ella consiguieron abrir la puerta. Entonces Kurt se quedó fuera mientras Blaine entró en el despacho. Por desgracia para ellos la decana trabaja con un portatil ya que no había un ordenador en la mesa de la decana así que decidió buscar en las carpetas. Iba a mirar lo que le dijo Kurt pero entonces pensó en empezar a sus "hermanos". El primero que investigó fue a Puck. Lo cierto es que no había nada interesante. Puck no estaba cursando anatomía así que pensó que no podía ser el asesino. A pesar de que pensó que había sido una pérdida de tiempo encontró un dato curioso y, es que Puck le había mentido sobre el hecho de no conocer a su hermano ya que el año en que se matriculó fue el mismo en el que murió Cooper. Después de ese descubrimiento Blaine iba a seguir con Finn pero entonces Kurt le dijo que se fuera porque había escuchado a Sue acercarse a su despacho así que le hizo caso.

Luego se fueron a la cafetería donde trabaja Sebastian empezaron a hablar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Has averiguado algo interesante?

\- No mucho, la verdad.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Resulta que había ningún ordenador así que me fui a los archivos y allí sólo me dio tiempo a fijarme en el archivo de Puck.

\- ¿De Puck? ¿Por qué a él?

\- Pues porque podía ser sospechoso.

\- Entonces ... podía ... ¿eso es que no lo es?

\- De momento no porque no ha estudiado anatomía humana aquí aunque no sé si la habrá estudiado en otra universidad o un curso.

\- Entonces ... lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar los archivos de las asignaturas o cogerle el portátil a Sue.

\- ... agradezco tu entusiasmo Kurt pero lo del portátil me parece demasiado. ¿No crees que lo echará en falta si se lo quitamos?

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Me he dejado llevar por la emoción ...

\- No pasa nada.

\- ¿Y no te ha dado tiempo a mirar más cosas?

\- En realidad ... es sobre Puck.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? Acabas de decirme que no estudió anatomía humana.

\- Que me mintió cuando me dijo que no conocía a mi hermano.

\- Que extraño. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

\- No sé pero en el archivo de Puck estaba puesto la fecha de matriculación y fue el mismo año en que mi hermano murió.

\- A mi me dijo que era su segundo año cuando le conocí.

\- Tal vez no quiere que lo sepa nadie para que no le pregunten por el asesinato de mi hermano.

\- No sé, pero lo veo muy raro. Me tengo que ir ¿nos vemos en la casa?

\- Claro.

Y entonces Kurt se fue de la cafetería. En cuanto lo hizo Sebastian se acercó a él porque le parecía muy extraño que Kurt y él parecieran amigos. Se preguntó si realmente le había hecho caso sobre fingir que eran amigos.

\- Cuando te he visto con Kurt no podía creerlo. ¿En serio sois amigos?

\- Sí, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Como me dijiste el otro día que seguías pensando que era el asesino de Sam ...

\- He estado algo cerrado en ese aspecto. Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Artie. De momento me llevo bien con él pero si sospecho de él volveré a tratarle como lo hacía hasta ahora.

\- Me alegro mucho del cambio Blaine.

\- Y yo, Sebastian.

\- Entonces ¿esto no es ninguna estrategia para que Kurt se piense que le has perdonado y así pueda bajar la guardia y te sea más fácil encontrar alguna prueba que lo incrimine?

\- No, Sebastian. No es ninguna estrategia. Además, no soy tan buen actor para hacer algo así.

\- Lo siento, es que veo muy raro este cambio.

\- Al principio yo también lo vi pero al darme cuenta de la realidad decidí que era lo más normal.

\- Me alegro mucho de que cambiaras de opinión.

\- Y yo. Me voy que he quedado con Artie.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Blaine se fue de la cafetería y se dirigió a la hermandad. De camino a la hermandad recibió un mensaje diciéndole "No sigas investigando si no quieres acabar como tu novio". El moreno se quedó extrañado ya que realmente no tenía mucho sentido el mensaje porque él seguía pensando que Kurt mató a Sam pero sin embargo no veía lógico que el mismo Kurt le animara a investigar al asesino y ahora le mandara este mensaje amenazador.

\- Artie, mira que mensaje acabo de recibir. "No sigas investigando si no quieres acabar como tu novio".

\- ¿Q.. quién te ha enviado eso?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Has ido a la policía?

\- No, no he ido.

\- De todas formas ¿a quién has investigado para que te manden ese mensaje?

\- A Puck.

\- ¿A Puck? ¿Por qué?

\- Siempre he sospechado de él.

\- ¿Y qué has averiguado?

\- Nada sobre los asesinatos. Sólo que sí conoció a mi hermano a pesar de que me dijo que no lo conocía.

\- Entonces no tiene mucho sentido.

\- Ya.

\- ¿Y por qué no has ido a la policía?

\- Porque sólo hay 1 persona que sabía que sabía que iba a investigar.

\- ¿Y quién?

\- Esto es lo más raro. Se trata de Kurt.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Por qué es tan raro?

\- Pues porque él mismo me dijo que investigara.

\- Eso es que alguien sabía de tus planes aparte de Kurt.

\- Supongo que tienes razón y además sabía que Sam era mi novio.

\- Y ¿no vas a ir a la policía?

\- Iré mañana aunque de momento quiero probar una cosa. ¿Me acompañas?

\- Ok.

Entonces Blaine cogió a Artie y se fue al salón y esperó a que Kurt, Puck y Finn llegaran a la casa. Cuando todos estuvieron presentes Blaine les envió al salón y allí cerró la puerta y sacó su móvil y les preguntó a todos si alguien le había mandado el mensaje amenazante. Todos lo negaron y Blaine volvió a decirles que si se trataba de una broma que pararan y aún así continuaron negándolo. Puck se hartó enseguida de la situación y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla y salir de allí. Sin embargo la puerta no se abrió. Puck culpó a Blaine de haberla cerrado y Blaine juró no haberla cerrado ya que ni si quiera tenía llave la propia puerta. Entonces Puck intentó abrir la puerta de nuevo sin éxito. De repente la casa empezó a llenarse de un gas extraño que salía del tubo de ventilación y todos comenzaron a desmallarse. Blaine fue el último en hacerlo y antes de hacerlo le pareció ver a Sue fuera de la casa.

Al cabo de un rato Blaine se levantó algo mareado. Éste se encontraba en una habitación en la que había sólo una cama, una silla y una mesa. Aquella habitación no le sonaba de nada. Blaine comenzó a gritar "Socorro" pero nadie le hacía caso. Entonces intentó abrir la puerta pero tal y como pensaba estaba cerrada. Lo intentó de nuevo sin éxito y tras ver que no podía abrirla decidió darle golpes hasta que al final consiguió tirar la puerta. Al poco de salir de aquella habitación oyó abrirse otra puerta. Blaine estaba bastante asustado pues se pensaba que era su agresor pero sin embargo de aquella puerta salió Finn realmente asustado. Enseguida Finn le confesó al moreno que él estaba encerrado en otra habitación con Artie pero que, cuando él recuperó el conocimiento se lo encontró muerto con la cabeza cortada al lado suyo. Finn le dijo que no lo había hecho y Blaine decidió creerle. De repente oyeron un ruido en la otra habitación. Entre Finn y Blaine consiguieron tumbar la puerta y allí se encontraron a Puck al lado del cuerpo tumbado de Kurt. Blaine apartó a Puck y empezó a hacerle el boca a boca mientras Finn y Puck abrieron la puerta que salía al exterior. Finalmente Kurt se despertó y con la ayuda de Finn y Blaine Kurt consiguió salir de allí.

Cuando salieron se encontraron con Sue y la policía. Ésta fue investigando las habitaciones y encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Artie. Finn les contó lo mismo que le había dicho a Blaine y decidieron detenerlo hasta que investigaran más este asesinato.

CONTINUARÁ.


	11. Chapter 11

Buenas! Gracias a todos por las reviews. Estáis ante el antepenúltimo capítulo del fic. Os adelanto que no van a haber más muertes de momento hasta el último capítulo (si las hay). En fin os dejo con el capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 11: HORAS DESPUÉS**

Aquella noche Blaine no pudo pegar ojo. Durante toda la noche estuvo dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido desde el momento en que convocó la reunión para ver quién había podido encerrarlos en aquella casa y, sobretodo haber matado a Artie. Sabía que Kurt no podía haber sido ya que estaba inconsciente cuando tiraron la puerta y Artie parecía que llevaba tiempo muerto así que realmente tenía razón todo el mundo: Kurt no había matado a Sam. La cuestión era ¿quién había sido? Y en esos momentos sólo podría ocurrírsele una persona: la decana Sylvester. La lógica le decía que Finn parecía el asesino de Artie pero el verdadero asesino se caracteriza por aprovechar los puntos débiles que tienen las personas para que todo el mundo crea que es el asesino así que tenía que ser Sue ya que recordó que antes de desmayarse vio a la decana fuera del edificio. ¿Por qué iba a permitir la decana que mataran a Artie si no fuera ella misma la asesina?

Como no podía dormir se fue a por un vaso de agua. Cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró a Puck y entonces aprovechó para preguntarle por qué le mintió acerca del hecho de no conocer a su hermano.

\- ¿No puedes dormir?

\- ¿Acaso puedes?

\- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta si me ves aquí.

\- Esto ha sido muy heavy.

\- Sí, si que lo ha sido. Yo creo que empezó todo por el mensaje que os enseñé.

\- No lo sé. ¿Qué estabas buscando?

\- Estoy buscando al asesino de Sam pero sin darme cuenta encontré otra información. Información que sólo a una persona le podía molestar.

\- No te entiendo. ¿Qué información y a quién le molestaba?

\- Hablo de ti, Puck.

\- ¿Mía? ¿Qué has averiguado?

\- Que me mentiste cuando te pregunté por mi hermano. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que si que lo conociste?

\- Pues porque no quería que pensaras lo peor. Mírate como te pusiste con la muerte de Sam. Sospechaste de Kurt sin haberlo sido.

\- Pero estamos en las mismas, Puck. ¿Acaso no ves que ahora me cuesta creerte más?

\- Puede, pero si lo que te estas preguntando es si maté a tu hermano te diré que no fui. Tengo pruebas. Estuve en el hospital porque operaron a mi madre.

\- No pensaba que fueras tú el que mató a mi hermano. Solo que podías haberme dicho la verdad. No te he culpado de la muerte de él.

\- Pues me extraña.

\- Mira Puck, aquí lo que me preocupa es que el mensaje claramente indica que fuiste tú pero aún así no lo creo porque sería muy obvio y aparte estabas con Kurt encerrado en aquella habitación. Podías haberlo matado pero no lo hiciste. Incluso podías haberme matado y tampoco lo hiciste.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Entonces ¿quién crees que es?

\- Te lo diré esta tarde.

\- ¿Por qué esta tarde y no ahora?

\- Porque estoy más que seguro que van a soltar a Finn y así en cuanto lo suelten os lo podré decir a todos.

\- Osea que piensas que es alguien de fuera.

\- Ni confirmo ni desmiento. Ya te lo diré esta tarde y te diré también por qué lo creo.

\- Ok.

\- Voy a intentar descansar. Sé que es imposible dormirse pero al menos podré descansar algo.

\- Ok.

Y entonces el moreno se fue a su habitación a intentar dormir un rato. Tal y como le había dicho a Puck no podía dormir. El simple hecho de cerrar los ojos le hacía recordar todo lo sucedido en aquella casa. Al cabo del rato entró Kurt, quien tampoco podía dormir.

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

\- No, no puedo.

\- Ha sido todo tan fuerte ...

\- Ya. Es que no puedo ni cerrar los ojos. Nada más cerrarlos me acuerdo de todo.

\- A mi me pasa lo mismo. A todo esto no te he dado las gracias por haberme hecho el boca a boca.

\- No pasa nada. Tú también me lo hubieras hecho.

\- ¿Puedo tumbarme en la cama contigo? No me apetece estar sólo en mi habitación.

\- Bueno ...

Entonces el castaño se acostó con Blaine y siguieron con la conversación.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Kurt? Al principio pensé que eras tú el del mensaje pero en cuanto te vi inconsciente supe que no lo eras.

\- ¿Por qué iba a ...? Da igual, supongo que sé por lo que es.

\- Lo siento por haberlo pensado.

\- No pasa nada. Me alegra saber que luego cambiaste de opinión. Por cierto ¿tienes alguna idea de quien fue? Porque está claro que Artie no fue y yo tampoco.

\- Pensé que fue Puck porque le investigué a él pero antes he hablado con él y creo que ahora sé quien ha sido. Incluso es posible que sepa quien es el asesino de Sam.

\- ¿Quién crees que fue?

\- Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie pero .. el caso es que antes de desmayarme vi a la decana Sylvester fuera de la hermandad.

\- Pero ... no termino de verlo ¿por qué nos iba a matar a todos?

\- Pues porque odia Kappa.

\- Tu puedes odiar Kappa pero no tiene sentido que mates a los propios candidatos que ella misma de alguna forma os ayudó a entrar en la casa.

\- Tiene sentido. El mal en Kappa está hecho. Los de Kappa somos unos perdedores así que la gente no querrá apuntarse.

\- ¿Y Roz? ¿La contrata para luego matarla?

\- Para eso tengo otra teoría. Yo creo que la contrató y se pensó que no iba a descubrir la verdad. Tal vez ella descubrió que Sue era la asesina y por eso tuvo que matarla. Fíjate ahora a quien ha contratado. No me digas que el Sr Ryherson es un buen detective ... Lo ha hecho ha propósito para que nadie la pille.

\- No sé Blaine. Es todo muy rebuscado.

\- ¿Por qué no tiene un ordenador de sobremesa en su despacho? Está claro que su plan lo tiene en su portátil y por eso siempre se lo lleva.

\- Entonces ... entonces tenemos que quitárselo.

\- Mañana por la tarde les comentaré al resto el plan que tengo para quitarle el portátil a Sue y poder hacer justicia por lo que ha estado haciendo.

\- ¿Por qué por la tarde?

\- Pues porque soltarán a Finn. Ahora mismo sólo somos 3 y es preferible que estemos los 4.

\- Está bien ... ¿no puedes adelantarme un poco?

\- Ya lo sabrás en cuanto lo suelten.

\- Oye, ¿y si ponemos la mesa pegada a la puerta? así podremos estar algo más tranquilos ya que si intentan abrir la puerta nos despertaremos si logramos dormir algo.

\- Bueno ... como quieras.

Entonces cogieron la mesa y la pusieron al lado de la puerta y luego volvieron a la cama. Blaine se tumbó boca arriba mientras que Kurt se puso de lado mirando hacia el moreno. Blaine no se creía que estuviera compartiendo cama con el mismo chico del cual pensaba que había asesinado a su novio. Lo cierto es que desde que decidió fingir que perdonaba a Kurt en el fondo realmente lo había hecho y le estaba cogiendo cariño sin darse cuenta aunque aquella noche se daría cuenta en el momento en el que Kurt cerró los ojos y le abrazó. Se sentía mal por lo que estaba haciendo porque en el fondo sería como traicionarle a Sam pero luego pensó que si realmente Kurt no era el asesino no había traición. Finalmente Blaine cerró los ojos y aunque le costó dormir finalmente ambos consiguieron dormir unas horas.

A media mañana del día siguiente Blaine se levantó tras haber dormido 2 horas y se fue a la cafetería para ver si el café le podía hacer aguantar estar despierto aquel día. Cuando llegó a la cafetería enseguida Sebastian le atendió y empezaron a hablar.

\- Tío, he oído lo de Artie y vuestro secuestro. Lo siento mucho.

\- No pasa nada.

\- ¿Se sabe quién ha sido?

\- La policía ha detenido a Finn pero conociendo a la policía no tardará en soltarlo.

\- Pero .. ¿crees que ha sido él?

\- No lo sé seguro pero parece improbable.

\- Blaine ¿por qué no te vas de aquí? Me quiero referir de la ciudad.

\- Ya sabes el motivo.

\- Tïo, han muerto casi todos tus "hermanos". Yo no quiero que te pase nada malo. ¿Y si tú eres el siguiente?

\- No puedo permitir que nadie me impida hacer lo que quiero. Lo único que te puedo decir es que tendré cuidado.

\- Aunque tengas cuidado no vas a poder evitarlo.

\- Sebastian, el asesino pudo habernos matado a todos y, sin embargo sólo mató a Artie.

\- Tendrías suerte pero no siempre vas a tener suerte.

\- No pienso parar Sebastian. Por favor te ruego que no sigas más con este tema.

\- Está bien. ¿Si dices que es bastante improbable que sea Finn es porque sospechas de alguien?

\- No lo sé todavía seguro. Lo único que tengo seguro es que Kurt no ha sido. Esto me ha confirmado que Kurt no fue el que mató a Sam.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Y si el que mató a Sam y el que mató a Artie fue otra persona?

\- Estoy seguro de que fue la misma persona y sino ¿por qué iban a matarlos distintas personas?

\- No sé, Blaine. Sólo digo que puede ser. ¿Y por qué Kurt ya no puede ser?

\- Estaba inconsciente cuando lo encontré.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Bueno, me voy a ir.

\- Ok. Llámame si quieres hablar de lo que sea.

\- Ok.

Y entonces Blaine se fue de la cafetería.

Tal y como había dicho Blaine cuando llegó la tarde la policía soltó a Finn y éste se fue a la hermandad acompañado por Puck. Cuando los 2 volvieron Blaine y Kurt les estaban esperando. Allí el moreno comenzó a hablar.

\- Me alegro mucho de que hayan soltado Finn.

\- ¿De verdad me crees que no maté a Artie?

\- No, la persona que lo hizo se tomó demasiadas molestias para culparte.

\- Blaine, me dijiste que sabías quien podía ser. ¿Quién nos secuestro y mató a Artie?

\- Puck, como le he contado a Kurt sólo pudo ser una persona. Cuando empezasteis a desmayaros vi a la persona que nos secuestró. Esa persona es ... Sue Sylvester.

\- ¿Sue Sylvester? ¿La decana Sylvester? preguntó Finn.

\- Si, estoy completamente seguro. Además ella me estaba mirando justo cuando la miré a ella extrañado por la situación.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ella te escribió el mensaje?

\- Sí, Puck. Lo hizo ella. Además, todo tiene sentido. Kurt y yo fuimos a investigar en el despacho de Sue y seguramente se daría cuenta de que había estado investigando por lo que no quería que siguiera haciéndolo.

\- Me parece un poco absurdo esto, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? preguntó Puck.

\- Vamos a desenmascararla.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Kurt.

\- Estoy más que seguro que en su portátil hay pruebas de que ella es la asesina así que vamos a quitárselo. Para ello la llamaremos así ella se traerá el portátil y en un momento de descuido le quitamos el portátil.

\- Sé que suena un poco bestia pero ¿no sería mejor "acabar con el problema"?

\- Finn, por mucho que me tiente hacerlo primero tenemos que estar al 100% seguros de que es ella así que le quitaremos el portátil.

\- ¿Y si no trae el portátil?

\- Entonces uno de nosotros se irá a su despacho y lo buscará. ¿Habéis entendido el plan?

\- Sí. - contestaron todos a la vez.

CONTINUARÁ


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias a todos por las reviews. Vamos con el penúltimo capítulo.

 **CAPÍTULO 12: KURT DESCUBRE LA VERDAD**

Cuando llegó la noche Blaine se fue a su cuarto a ver si conseguía dormir un poco ya que estaba realmente cansado de haber dormido el día anterior sólo 2 horas. Cuando se fue a la cama entró Kurt.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

\- Claro, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Estás seguro de tu plan?

\- Sí, Kurt. Entre tu y yo entretendremos a Sue para que Finn y Puck vayan a por el portátil si ésta no lo trae.

\- No sé, parece algo arriesgado.

\- No lo es. ¿Sabes una cosa Kurt? Que estoy harto de siempre estar defendiéndome o en este caso de ver como el asesino va matando a cada uno de nosotros. Quiero llevar la iniciativa por una vez ya que si no la llevo al final acabaremos muriendo todos.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Además contamos con el factor sorpresa y el factor casa. Nada puede fallar. Somos 2 y ella es una. Entre los 2 podríamos con ella si realmente planeara matarnos.

\- Si se saca una pistola no veo que podamos con ella.

\- Pero Kurt ella no sospecha de nada así que tendrá que actuar con normalidad. Además siempre podemos decirle que hay cámaras ocultas por la casa. Yo tengo un bate de béisbol y podemos defendernos o podemos coger cuchillos de la cocina.

\- ¿Sabes? Parece que todo sea fácil aunque en el fondo no lo es.

\- Sólo intento ser optimista. Por cierto no te lo he dicho pero me alegro mucho de que hayamos hecho las paces.

\- Si ... yo también. Lo que siento es que actué como un cerdo cuando ...

\- Da igual Kurt, yo también actué mal acusándote de algo que no habías hecho.

\- Pero las pruebas apuntaban a mi.

\- Y sin embargo no lo hiciste.

\- Ya, pero aún así me siento culpable.

\- Deja de culparte. Yo no lo hago.

\- Gracias Blaine.

\- De nada.

Entonces Kurt se acercó a Blaine y le abrazó y éste le devolvió el abrazo. Mientras se estuvieron abrazando Blaine empezó a sentir mariposas en el estómago y de repente le entraron unas ganas tremenda de besarle. Cuando dejaron de abrazarse Blaine se sintió raro porque pensó en Sam y en cómo le sentaría que besara a otro pero sin embargo le pudo más las ganas de besarle y finalmente besó a Kurt. Fue extraño porque por un lado le gustaba demasiado besarlo pero por otro lado se sentía culpable porque era como ponerle los cuernos a Sam así que finalmente cortó el beso. Kurt se quedó extrañado y se fue de la habitación de Blaine. El moreno pensó que había cometido un error, no solamente porque sentía que había traicionado a Sam y aparte se pensó que a Kurt no le había gustado el beso porque realmente no sentía lo mismo que él. Después de que Kurt se fuera movió la mesa al lado de la puerta y se tomó un tranquilizante para ver si podía dormir más que el día anterior.

Al día siguiente Blaine llamó a la decana Sylvester para que fuera a la casa. Cuando llegó la tarde la decana fue allí. Tal y como había dicho el moreno la decana se trajo el portátil así que cambiaron de plan y sería Blaine quien haría el trabajo sucio. En cuanto entró Blaine le ofreció un vaso de agua y ella aceptó. Entonces Finn le preparó el vaso de agua. Lo que no sabía la decana es que le iban a echar 2 calmantes para dormirla. Sin embargo Finn le echó 4 calmantes y nadie se dio cuenta. Entonces Blaine se lo dio y comenzaron a hablar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Anderson?

\- Yo ... me gustaría hacer un homenaje a todos los que han muerto estos meses.

\- Ya veo ... ¿no sería mejor hacerlo cuando lo encierren? No sé, es que no le veo sentido. - dijo bebiéndose la mitad del vaso.

\- Pienso que deberíamos de hacerlo ahora. ¿Tanto os cuesta hacer un homenaje? No estoy hablando de hacer una fiesta que evidentemente costaría dinero. Hablo simplemente de que cada uno coja una vela y los amigos y conocidos de todos hablemos de cada uno de ellos.

\- Si, pero entonces dios no lo quiera pero ¿y si el asesino vuelve a actuar? - dijo terminándose el vaso.

\- Pues ... ¿en serio crees que va a volver a actuar? Lo dices como si estuvieras segura de que fuera a hacerlo.

\- Según tú mismo me dijiste que al asesino no le gustaba como se estaba llevando las normas de esta fraternidad y todavía no se ha cambiado nada así que me temo que volverá a ocurrir. Ojalá me equivoque.

\- Pero es que no tiene sentido eso porque fíjate quien ha muerto. Todos son novatos salvo Rory. Los novatos somos los únicos que podíamos cambiar eso. Yo pensaba hacerlo y el asesino no me ayudó precisamente asesinando a Sam y a Artie.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. Yo sólo te he dado mi opinión. Ojalá me equivoque.

\- Bueno, entonces ¿vas a querer hacerlo?

\- No es que no quiera Blaine pero como te he dicho no lo veo necesario.

\- Esto me parece muy fuerte señora Sylvester.

\- Blaine, tienes que ser realista. Si te hago caso y el asesino vuelve a actuar me lo volverás a pedir. Yo te prometo que en cuanto el asesino sea detenido yo misma organizaré ese homenaje.

Entonces Finn se asomó y estaba mirando sorprendido a la señora Sylvester ya que tenía que estar dormida desde hacía unos minutos.

\- Pues que sepa que pienso ir al periódico y les informaré que eres tan insensible que no quieres hacer un homenaje y eso a tus jefes no les hará ninguna gracia.

\- Y yo les responderé lo mismo que a ti. No puedo hacer un homenaje sabiendo que puede volver a haber otro asesinato. Si me disculpas me voy.

\- Ok.

Y entonces se fue la señora Sylvester. Ni Blaine ni nadie entendía nada. ¿Por qué la decana no se había quedado dormida? Entonces Blaine cogió la caja de los calmantes y vio que habían echado más de la cuenta así que buscó a Finn para reñirle.

\- ¿Es qué te has vuelto loco Finn? Te dije 2 pastillas como mucho no 4.

\- Da igual porque no se ha dormido así que ...

\- Ese no es asunto Finn. Te has pasado demasiado. ¿Y si le hubiera pasado algo o le pasa algo dentro de un rato?

\- ¿Sabes qué? Se lo merecía por cómo nos ha tratado. Por no mencionar de que ella es la asesina de Jake, Rory, Sam y Artie.

\- ¿Y te crees que matarla es la mejor solución? Eso te convertiría en algo peor que ella. Da gracias a que no le ha pasado nada y ruega que no le pase nada en las próximas horas porque si no entonces te podrá demandar y tendrá razones para hacerlo.

\- Lo siento.

\- Sólo espero que tengas suerte.

\- Sí, eso espero. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Plan B. Robarle el portátil. Voy a llamar a Kurt y entre los 2 los haremos.

\- ¿No quieres que te ayude?

\- Mejor quédate en casa porque si te pilla tendrías otro delito más.

\- Ok.

Entonces Blaine se puso a buscar a Kurt pero no lo encontraba por ningún sitio se fue a buscarlo por el campus. Por no donde no buscó fue en el despacho de la señora Sylvester. Allí Kurt empezó a hablar con la decana, más bien empezó a gritarle.

\- ¿Por qué no lo admite?

\- ¿Perdona?

\- No te hagas la estúpida y confiesalo.

\- No sé de que me hablas así que ilumíname.

\- Tú, tú eres la asesina del campus, mejor dicho de Kappa.

\- ¿Quién yo? Deja de decir tonterías porcelana.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces ... ¿entonces por qué estabas fuera de la casa justo antes de que alguien nos secuestrara?

\- Estaba dando un paseo.

\- Eso no te lo crees ni tu.

\- Pues es lo que hay porcelana. Si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer y si no te vas llamaré a la seguridad del campus.

Y entonces Kurt se fue del despacho. En cuanto salió de la sala el castaño se sacó el portátil y lo encendió. Una vez que encendió el portátil se metió a un programa para poder hackear el portátil de la decana y copiar los datos. Llevó su tiempo pero finalmente Kurt pudo descargarse los datos del portátil de Sue. Por desgracia para el castaño no había ningún documento que le pudiera interesar para poder asegurarse de que la decana era la asesina pero de repente vio que en una carpeta había un listado con las personas que se habían matriculado en Anatomía Humana. Al ver la lista se alegro porque en el fondo en esa lista estaba la persona que había asesinado a todos sus "hermanos" y a Roz así que se fue a buscar a Blaine en la casa pero no se lo encontró allí. Sin saber muy bien por qué el castaño se fue al cementerio pensando que allí se encontraría con el moreno. De hecho acertó ya que se encontraba allí pero realmente hubiera preferido no haber ido allí ya que cuando llegó escuchó cómo Blaine estaba hablándole a la tumba de Sam explicándole que todo este tiempo había estado fingiendo que le caía bien Kurt y que el día anterior le besó. Sin haber terminado de escuchar toda la conversación Kurt decidió volver a la casa del enfado que había cogido.

Cuando terminó la conversación que estaba teniendo Blaine éste volvió a la hermandad, concretamente a su habitación. Al poco de entrar el castaño abrió la puerta y comenzó a hablar.

\- ¡Hey! Te estaba buscando para ir a por el portátil de Sue.

\- Ya no hace falta que sigas fingiendo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Mira Blaine si no te caigo bien me lo dices a la cara pero no me vengas con tonterías ahora.

\- ¿Por qué iba yo a fingir? Te juro que no estoy fingiendo.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Un momento ... ¿me has escuchado cuando he ido al cementerio?

\- Sí, así es Blaine así que ahórrate las excusas.

\- Kurt, creo que has cometido un error.

\- ¿Ah,sí? ¿Cuál?

\- Has escuchado mi "conversación" a medias.

\- Eso lo dices porque te he pillado.

\- Kurt, reconozco que al principio estaba fingiendo pero ahora no estoy fingiendo nada. Me gustas mucho Kurt. Después de que te fueras le estaba diciendo que aunque estaba fingiendo luego no era necesario fingir porque me estás gustando mucho y le estaba diciendo que sentía mucho que estuviera teniendo estos sentimientos por ti habiendo tan sólo pasado poco más de 1 más de su muerte.

\- Eso ... eso te lo estás inventando.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrar que te estoy diciendo la verdad?

\- ¿A qué jode cómo te estás sintiendo? Pues imagínate cómo me sentí yo cuando me acusaste de haber matado a Sam.

\- Kurt, por favor. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Te crees que soy tan buen actor que voy a permitir que me abraces o que te beso sin sentir nada por ti?

\- No sé, Blaine. Aún así estoy algo enfadado contigo.

\- Lo sé y lo siento mucho.

\- Con sentirlo no basta.

Entonces Blaine se acercó y empezó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana y Kurt le cortó el beso.

\- No hace falta que me beses para demostrarme que realmente sientes algo por mi.

\- Lo hago porque no quiero perderte.

\- Y no lo vas a hacer.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Si no hubieras hablado en voz alta en el cementerio te habría dicho lo que te voy a decir ahora.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- El caso es que esta tarde he ido al despacho de Sue e intentado que ella confesara pero no ha habido forma.

\- Un momento. Antes de que sigas ¿estaba bien la decana?

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque Finn le había echado 4 calmantes en el agua que se había bebido.

\- Pues ella estaba bien. Después de la charla he hackeado su portátil con un programa que me han dicho unos estudiantes de informática y el caso es que ya sé quien es la persona que mató a Sam.

\- ¿Quién es y cómo lo sabes?

\- Verás, me ha sido muy fácil. Ella tenía la lista de las personas que habían cursado Anatomía Humana y he visto a ...

Y justo cuando iba a decir el nombre de esa persona una sombra apareció de la nada y le dio un golpe en el bate en la cabeza a Kurt dejándolo inconsciente.

 _CONTINUARÁ_

Después de este capítulo ¿quién creéis que es el asesino al final?


	13. Chapter 13

Pues ya está. Este es el último capítulo capítulo. En este capítulo vais a saber todo, es decir quién es la persona que ha matado a Jake, Rory, Artie y Roz y también qué estaba haciendo Sue durante el secuestro. ¿Será ella la asesina?

En fin os quería agradecer a todos el haber cogido parte de vuestro tiempo libre para dejar leer este fic y dejar una review. Os dejo ya con el final.

 **CAPÍTULO 13: ANATOMÍA DE UN ASESINATO**

Después de que Kurt cayera al suelo dejándolo inconsciente Blaine pudo ver quien había golpeado a Kurt. Lo malo es que llevaba una máscara por lo que no pudo saber de quién se trataba. Sin pensarlo el moreno fue andando hacia detrás y cogió el bate que tenía debajo la cama y antes de que saliera a pegarle el asesinó huyó de la habitación de Blaine. Rápidamente Blaine se sacó el móvil y llamó a la ambulancia. Tras 10 minutos la ambulancia se llevó a Kurt al hospital y Blaine decidió acompañarlo. Durante el trayecto estuvo pensando quién podía haber sido ya que parecía que podía moverse por la casa muy fácilmente así que llegó a pensar incluso que Puck o Finn tuvieron algo que ver así que no les llamó para informarles de lo sucedido. Tras hacerles unas pruebas a Kurt lo llevaron a una habitación y Blaine decidió acompañarlo por si acaso la persona que iba con la máscara volvía a aparecer.

Tras 2 horas Kurt recuperó la consciencia. Enseguida Blaine llamó a los médicos y comprobaron que el castaño se encontraba bien. Una vez que se fueron Blaine comenzó a hablarle, pues quería saber quien era el asesino.

\- Perdona que sea tan directo pero ibas a decirme quién era el asesino ...

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿No ... no te acuerdas?

\- Pues no.

\- No te preocupes. El médico ha dicho que esto puede ser normal. Sólo espero que puedas recordarlo pronto.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- No pasa nada.

\- Sí que ocurre. Si te hubiera mandado un mensaje con el nombre del asesino tal vez esto se hubiera evitado.

\- Bueno ... tal vez no haga falta que te acuerdes ...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me dijiste que fuiste a hablar con la decana así que ella debe de saber quien es y también me dijiste que descargaste el listado de las personas que habían estudiado Anatomía Humana así que debes de tenerlo en tu portátil toda esa información.

\- Supongo que al menos hice algo bien ... Deberías ... deberías ir a por el portátil.

\- ¿Y dejarte aquí solo? Ni de coña. Ya he perdido un novio. No quiero volver a perder a otro.

\- ¿Y vas a dejar escapar otra oportunidad?

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Mi padre viene de camino. Después de que la ambulancia viniera a la casa le llamé para que viniera así que él te hará compañía mientras yo voy a por el portátil.

\- ¿En serio?

\- No te preocupes. No sabe lo nuestro así que para él sólo eres mi amigo por si no quieres decirle nada.

\- Ok.

Y entonces llegó el padre de Blaine. El moreno le dijo a su padre que bajo ninguno concepto permitiera que nadie entrara en la habitación ya que el asesino podría volver a aparecer.

Una vez que le explicó eso el moreno volvió a la hermandad haciendo el más mínimo posible para que ni Puck ni Finn se enteraran de que estaba en la casa ya que ahora mismo desconfiaba de todos menos de Kurt. Cuando entró fue directo a la habitación de Kurt y se puso a buscar el portátil pero allí no estaba. Enseguida sospechó que el asesino había entrado y se lo había llevado así que como Kurt le había dicho que la lista la había sacado del portátil de la decana Sylvester decidió ir al despacho de Sue para volver a obtener la lista.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Sue la puerta estaba cerrada tal y como suponía así que intentó abrirla utilizando su dni y, por suerte para él, se abrió la puerta. Entonces entró, entornó la puerta y empezó a buscar por el despacho pero el portátil no estaba por ningún lado así que miró en la zona de archivos para ver si había algún listado imprimido sobre las personas que se había matriculado en Anatomía Humana. Por desgracia para él cuando estaba buscando se encendió la luz del despacho. El moreno se dio la vuelta y descubrió que se trataba de la propia decana Sylvester.

\- ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí Anderson?

\- ¿Qué qué hago? Demostrar que eres la asesina. Fuiste tú la que mató a Artie, Sam, Jake, Rory y Roz.

\- Te estás equivocando Blaine. Yo no fui. Además no puedes demostrarlo.

. ¿Qué no? Te vi cuando nos desmayamos todos antes de que asesinaran a Artie.

\- Pero aún así tampoco lo hice y no prueba que yo matara a Artie.

\- Entonces dime ¿por qué debo de creerte?

\- ¿No has hablado con Porcelana? Estuve paseando cuando ocurrió el terrible accidente.

\- Pues no te creo. Si realmente hubieras estado paseando y ves que está a punto de ocurrir un asesinato harías lo que fuera necesario para intentar evitarlo a no ser ... a no ser que realmente fueras tú la que asesinaras a Artie.

\- Está bien. No estaba paseando.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Mataste a Artie?

\- Sólo te puedo decir que no lo hice.

\- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada si realmente no fuiste tú?

\- Yo ... yo ... estaba siendo chantajeada.

\- ¿Chantajeada? ¿Por quien?

\- No lo sé. Yo también estoy intentado averiguar quien es. Sólo me envía mensajes con móviles que son de prepago por lo que no puedo averiguar quien es.

\- ¿Por qué te estaban chantajeando?

\- Ya te he dicho bastante. Si esa persona se entera de que te estoy diciendo todo va a acabar con los dos. ¿Acaso quieres acabar como tus amigos?

\- No lo entiendes Sue. Kurt ... kurt llegó a descubrir quien era.

\- ¿Lo hizo? ¿Y por qué no se lo dijo a la policía?

\- Pues porque alguien le dio un golpe en la cabeza y desde entonces no recuerda quien es.

\- Pues que recuerde quien es y ahora vete si no quieres que llame a la policía del campus.

\- Esto ... esto me parece muy fuerte.

Y tras decirle eso Blaine decidió volver al hospital. Cuando llegó Kurt todavía estaba despierto así que el moreno le contó lo sucedido con la decana Sylvester.

\- Sin duda oculta algo y no pienso parar hasta descubrirlo.

\- Tienes razón. No sabemos si ella fue la asesina pero creo que tengo una idea para poder desenmascarar al que me atacó.

\- ¿Qué idea?

\- Vamos a partir de la idea de que el que me atacó y mató a todos nuestros hermanos y a Roz es gente que se mueve en nuestro entorno ya que siempre sabe que hacer para parecer que otra persona es el culpable así que piensa en todo aquel que se relaciones contigo.

\- Vale, ya los tengo.

\- Lo segundo que vamos a hacer es pensar es sobre quien me atacó.

\- No sé quien fue Kurt.

\- Eso ya lo sé. Llevaba máscara me dijiste.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- El asesino y el que me atacó es la misma persona. ¿Con qué mano tenía sujetada el bate la persona que me atacó?

\- Con la izquierda ...

\- Bien. Y ahora de todos los que conoces ¿quién es zurdo?

\- Ummm ... no puede ser ...

\- Sí, Blaine. Es la única persona que conoces que es zurda, ¿no?

\- Sí ... ¿Tú ... tú lo sabías?

\- Tenía mis sospechas ... pero al decirme que sólo conoces a una persona zurda ...

\- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

\- No intentes darle ninguna explicación. Lo importante es que ha cometido un error y ha sido dejarnos a ti y a mi con vida cuando me atacó. Ahora ya sabemos quién es el asesino. ¿Vas a llamar a la policía?

\- Sí, pero creo que tengo un plan para que no escape ... Mañana será el día en el que se hará justicia.

Y tras decir eso Blaine y Kurt intentaron dormir.

Al día siguiente Blaine dejó a Kurt con su padre mientras el se fue a la policía para decirles que sabía quien era el asesino. Blaine preparó una trampa citando a Finn, Puck, Sebastian y a Sue.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Blaine? - preguntó Puck.

\- Muy sencillo. Anoche atacaron a Kurt en la casa y está en el hospital. Está consciente pero ha tenido suerte.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Se sabe quién ha sido? - preguntó Finn.

\- ¿Acaso hay que ser un genio para saber quien fue Hudson? - dijo Sue.

\- Lo que pasa es que ayer incluso pude haber muerto porque estaba con él cuando ocurrió.

\- Tío, lo siento mucho. - dijo Sebastian.

\- No pasa nada.

\- El caso es que ayer estuve investigando un poco y he llegado a la conclusión que el asesino está aquí entre nosotros.

\- ¿Qué? - dijeron todos.

\- Finn, tú no eres. Básicamente lo sé porque si hubieras matado a Artie hubieras tenido la ropa manchada o las propias manos o la cara y no la tuviste.

\- ¡Claro que no lo soy! Jamás le haría daño a nadie - contestó Finn.

\- Sue. Tú ... hay algo que no entiendo en ti pero aunque pareces sospechosa sé que no lo eres y es una cuestión de altura en este caso. Cuando anoche vi al agresor de Kurt era algo más pequeño que tú. Ocultas algo pero no es que seas una asesina.

\- Anderson, yo ...

\- No digas nada Sue.

\- Y ahora para la final os dejo a los 2. No voy a dar la razón por la que he descubierto quien de vosotros dos asesinó a Sam y al resto de mis hermanos. ¡Qué entre la policía y detenga al asesino!

Entonces entró la policía y apuntaron con la pistola a Sebastian diciéndole que no se moviera y que levantara las manos. Sebastian no se lo podía creer. Le habían pillado. Todo su plan se había ido al garete. Después de que la policía le pusiera las esposas Sebastian le preguntó intentando librarse de ser detenido.

\- ¿Por qué crees que he sido yo? Si he sido tu único amigo desde que llegó aquí. Estás cometiendo un error Blaine.

\- ¿Por qué? Pues porque siempre te estaba diciendo mis movimientos y has ido actuando sabiendo en todo momento lo que hacía.

\- Eso no prueba nada.

\- Cierto. Pero hay una cosa más. ¿Eres zurdo, verdad?

\- Sí, ¿y qué?

\- El agresor de Kurt tenía cogido el bate con la mano izquierda y sé que tanto Finn como Puck y como Sue son diestros y ellos eran los únicos que estaban relacionados con el caso de los asesinatos.

\- Aún así el hecho de que sea zurdo no implica nada. Hay más gente zurda ¿lo sabes?

\- Ya, y .. ¿también es una casualidad que sacaras matrícula de honor en Anatomía Humana? Y no sé te ocurra mentirte porque sabes que la decana lo puede buscar en cualquier momento. - dijo tirándose un farol.

\- Yo ... yo ...

\- Además tienes un móvil claro. Intentaste entrar en la hermandad y no te dejaron así que ahora te has querido vengar.

\- Yo ... yo ...

Y entonces cuando se iban a llevar a Sebastian a la policía Blaine volvió a hablar.

\- Y ya de paso también tienen que detener a Puck. Él fue cómplice de los asesinatos de Jake y Rory y además fue el culpable del asesinato de mi hermano Cooper, el cual murió hace 5 años en esta misma casa.

\- ¿Qué coño dices Blaine? - dijo Puck.

\- El mismo me dijo que no tenía cuartada para la muerte de Jake y mintió a la policía sobre el hecho de no conocer a mi hermano cuando lo conocía según una noticia él quería ser presidente de la hermandad y al no salir elegido decidió matarlo en la fiesta que dieron celebrando su victoria. En cuanto a la muerte de Rory el mintió a la policía 2 veces sobre su cuartada porque tampoco la tiene.

\- Te estás inventando eso Blaine. Yo no maté a tu hermano. Te dije que lo conocía pero nada más.

\- No me estoy inventado nada. Tengo la foto que demuestra que tu eras su contrincante en las elecciones. En esa foto sale la portada del periódico y sale un joven que se le parece a Puck. Tan sólo que por aquel entonces tenia crestas en el pelo y ahora no las tiene.

Y entonces la policía saco otras esposas y detuvo a Puck.

\- Esto no va a quedar así. Esta misma tarde voy a salir de aquí igual que salí cuando me acusaron de haber asesinado a Jake, a Rory y a Roz.

\- Me temo que no Puck. Hay pruebas. Ya no vas a salir de la cárcel. ¿De verdad crees que el jurado te creerá inocente?

Y tras decirle eso los policías se llevaron tanto a Puck como a Sebastian. Cuando fueron llevados a la cárcel Puck llamó a su padre para sacarlo de allí pero sorprendentemente su padre le dijo que no iba a volver a sacarle las castañas del fuego y que si había cometido un delito que pagaría por lo que hubiera hecho.

Mientras la policía se los llevó Blaine se fue al cementerio para visitar la tumba de Sam. Allí le estuvo diciendo a la tumba que por fin había conseguido justicia. Si bien es cierto que lo de Puck no sabía si era cierto se lo tenía merecido por cómo había actuado todos estos años. También le dijo que aunque ahora está con Kurt jamás iba a olvidarle.

Cuando Blaine se dispuso a irse al hospital para ver a Kurt apareció de la nada la decana Sylvester y empezaron a hablar.

\- Me alegro mucho de que todo haya terminado Anderson.

\- Y yo. Lástima que no haya podido hacerlo antes de que Sebastian asesinaran a Sam.

\- No te culpes de ello. Míralo por el lado positivo. Has logrado salvar a Porcelana.

\- Sï, supongo que tienes razón.

\- Menudo farol que te has tirado. No tenías la lista ¿verdad?

\- No.

\- También sé que lo de Puck es mentira o al menos eso creo pero tranquilo que no diré nada.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Sabes quien fue realmente?

\- No, pero te he pillado Anderson. Sé cuando mientes y sé que lo has hecho cuando has dicho todo eso. Haces lo mismo que hacía tu hermano.

\- ¿Lo conociste?

\- Sí. Por cierto ... hay algo que quiero decirte ...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me estaban chantajeando?

\- Sí. No lo dije delante de la policía por si Sebastian sospechaba de algo.

\- El me dijo que si evitaba el secuestro que te mataría y a mi también así que cuando te vi sano al menos me alegre de que cumplió con su parte.

\- ¿Por qué yo? No lo entiendo.

\- Supongo que habrá que preguntárselo pero me imagino que sería porque ya tenía pensado matar a Artie y entre los que estabais vivo sabía que eres el que mejor me cae.

\- Gracias ...

\- De nada.

Y tras decirle eso Blaine se fue al hospital para ver a Kurt. Cuando llegó a la habitación del castaño éste no estaba. El moreno entró en el aseo y al ver que no estaba se asustó. ¿Se habría equivocado al señalar a Sebastian como asesino? Por suerte para Blaine en cuanto salió del aseo entró el propio Kurt con los papeles del alta y entonces el moreno no pudo más y le besó en la boca. Luego los dos volvieron a la hermandad, donde les estaba esperando Finn. Aunque lo más lógico era pensar que él estaría enfadado con Blaine por hacer que detuvieran a su amigo lo cierto es que se alegró de que todo hubiera acabado y que Kurt se encontrara bien.

3 semanas más tarde se celebraron los juicios en contra de Sebastian y Puck por sus respectivas acusaciones de asesinato. En un momento de debilidad Blaine estuvo investigando durante esas 3 semanas para ver si Puck era inocente y, por desgracia suya encontró pruebas de que Puck estuvo en la fiesta en la que murió su hermano y fue el último en verle antes de que muriera. Los juicios se celebraron y ambos fueron declarados culpables.

Pasó un mes desde la fecha del juicio por lo que comenzó el siguiente trimestre en la universidad. En Kappa necesitaban a miembros urgentemente ya que estaban sólo Blaine, Kurt y Finn, quienes ocupaban el puesto de presidente, vicepresidente y tesorero respectivamente. La semana de admisiones fue buena para Kappa y los chicos continuaron con sus vidas sin tener que preocuparse de nadie que intentara asesinarles

 _FIN_

Como os he dicho antes gracias por haber leído el fic. Espero que os haya gustado el final. Aprovecho para decir que la semana que viene comenzaré con otro fic. De momento sólo os digo que sale Blaine ...


End file.
